Overprotective
by aiway
Summary: [CHAP5UP] Baekhyun yg takut kehilangan Chanyeol, membuatnya mnjadi overprotective. Suatu hari Chanyeol mulai jengah & berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun yg ternyata sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol. Saat perselingkuhan mereka terbongkar, Sehun hadir dikehidupan Baekhyun. Lantas bgimana hub Chanbaek slanjutnya? Overprotective!CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL/CHANSOO/HUNBAEK/YAOI/RnRplease?
1. Prolog

OVERPROTECTIVE REPOST

.

 _Title : Overprotective_

 _Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo. And Others_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

Summary : Baekhyun yang takut kehilangan Chanyeol, membuatnya menjadi overprotective. Suatu hari Chanyeol mulai jengah & berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol. Saat perselingkuhan mereka terbongkar, Sehun hadir dikehidupan Baekhyun

 _Warning! BOYXBOY!BXB!YAOI!TYPO(S)_

 _ALLCASTISNOTMINE BUT THISSTORYISMINE_

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prologue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada suatu hari,_

 _Seorang pangeran datang menemui lelaki biasa._

 _Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki itu…_

 _Dan hal itu sungguh membuat lelaki itu bahagia…_

 _Karena,_

 _Ia juga mencintai sang pangeran._

 _"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _"C, Chanyeol…_

 _…Aku mau~"_

 _._

 _._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu,_

 _Hubungan mereka mulai merenggang…_

 _Karena sifat lelaki itu yang membuat sang pangeran merasa jenuh._

 _"Chanyeol, apa kau tak ingat ini hari apa?"_

 _"Ini hari Sabtu, bukan?"_

 _"…K, kufikir kau mengingatnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan itu membuat lelaki itu menjadi sedih…_

 _"Chanyeol, bisakah kau datang kekamarku? Aku sedang bosan disini."_

 _"Mianhae, aku sedang sibuk."_

 _"Baiklah, maaf aku mengganggu Chanyeol, ah…"_

 _._

 _._

 _Kesedihannya tak berlangsung lama,_

 _Karena seorang pangeran dari negeri lain datang_

 _Untuk menghibur si lelaki biasa._

 _"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

 _"Tentu saja,"_

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _Diam-diam…_

 _Pangeran juga mencintai seorang putri._

 _Putri yang sangat baik terhadap lelaki itu._

 _"Kyung percaya padaku, aku sungguh mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga Yeol, tapi, kekasihmu adalah sahabatku…"_

 _._

 _._

 _Hubungan sang pangeran dan putri,_

 _Membuat si lelaki biasa tak menyangka…_

 _Dan membuat hubungan lelaki biasa dan sang putri terputus…_

 _"K, kyung… Aku tak pernah percaya. K, kau!"_

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol…"_

 _"Kumohon, lupakan tentang persahabatan kita…"_

 _._

 _._

 _Kedekatan lelaki biasa itu dengan pangeran negeri lain._

 _Membuat pangeran merasa murka…_

 _Dan itu membuat lelaki biasa merasakan sakit…_

 _"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sehun."_

 _"Apa pedulimu?"_

 _"Apa peduliku? Tentu saja! Aku adalah kekasihmu, dan aku berhak melarang dan menegurmu untuk tidak dekat dengan lelaki siapapun."_

 _"Urusi kehidupanmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _Suatu hari,_

 _Hubungan mereka hanya tinggal nama…_

 _dan, lelaki biasa itu memutuskan…_

 _untuk mengakhiri_

 _hubungan mereka…_

 _"C, Chanyeol-ah…"_

 _"Apa maumu?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"_

 _"Jika aku tak ingin mendengarkannya?"_

 _"Aku hanya sebentar…_

 _…Terimakasih untuk setahun ini, dan maafkan aku yang terlalu overprotective padamu…_

 _…Aku ingin putus, Chan…"_

 _._

 _._

 _Lelaki biasa itu merasa sedih,_

 _Dan hanya pangeran negeri lain…_

 _Yang hanya ada untuk menghiburnya_

 _"Aku sungguh mencintainya, Sehun-ah… Aku overprotective begini karena aku takut kehilangan dia."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kesedihan lelaki itu_

 _Membuat pangeran dari negeri lain_

 _Merasakan sakit yang sama,_

 _Iapun berkata,_

 _"Izinkan aku…_

 _…Izinkan aku untuk membuatmu melupakannya, Baekhyun-ah…"_

 _Tbc-_

 _Note : Pangeran : Park Chanyeol_

 _Pangeran negeri lain : Oh Sehun_

 _Putri : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Lelaki biasa : Byun Baekhyun~_

 _Cerita ini gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pangeran dan putri (kerajaan) ini murni hanya umpama saja._

 _._

 _._

 _Hulla~_

 _Saya kembali dengan ff baru ini. Tiba-tiba ilham masuk kedalam otak saya, dan jadilah prolog ini/?_

 _Maaf kalau ada perubahan, karena prolog yang saya kirim kemarin tiba-tiba dihapus oleh pihak ffn TT. Saya gak ngerti juga mungkin saya melakukan kesalahan yang tak saya sadari. Jadi karena hal itu, saya menambahkan sedikit./?  
_

 _Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang saya ingat nih saya jawab sebisa mungkin, tapi kalimatnya kalian gak sama gpp? :D_

 _Q : Thor, ff ini sampai chap berapa?_

 _A : Nah itu, saya juga gak tau sampai berapa^^ nanti lihat saja ya supaya lebih surprise lagi/?_

 _Q : Thor ini ff Chanbaek kan?_

 _A : Gimana ya'-', maunya juga Chanbaek tapi kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Baekhyun~/?_

 _Q : Ini sad ending thor?_

 _A : Masih dilemma antara happy ending dengan sad ending TT (menurut kalian~?)_

 _Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanyakan^^ insya Allah saya jawab kok~_

 _Dan juga, terimakasih yang kemarin bilang cerita ini keren dan wajib lanjut ah saya senang sekali~_

 _Dan, terimakasih bangeeeeeeeeet buat chingu-chingu yang memfollow/memreview/dan memfavorite ff ff saya~ itu membuat saya bersemangat ^^_

 _Akhir kata~_

 _Mind to review? (:_

 _XOXO~_


	2. Chapter 1 - Hurt, Happiness, Jealous?

_Chapter 1_

CHANBAEK STORY

'OVERPROTECTIVE – Hurt, Happiness, Jealous?

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Genre :

Romance | Drama | Hurt/Comfort

Warning! YAOI!BOYSXBOYS!BOYSLOVE!TYPO(S)!Bahasa aneh!

Cerita ini dari otak saya, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk ff ini. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan cerita lain mohon maaf itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

A/n : Haaai~ ada yang nunggu cerita ini gak? Hoho, ini ff udah berdebu diffn ternyata._. Maaf kalo aku lambaaat banget buat update chapter satu karena banyak kendala sumpah pr disekolah itu seperti skripsi anak kuliahan TT/? Buat buka laptop itu seperti sulit apalagi aku sempat drop dan tambah gak ada waktu buat buka laptop. Tapi pas ngeliat review, follow sama fav lumayan, seperti obat sumpah aku jadi semangat buat lanjutin cerita ini. Hoho, sebelum lanjut kecerita, makasih ya yang udah review, foll dan fav ff ini~

.

.

Irmynti Present~

OVERPROTERCTIVE!

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Tak cukup untuk 10 bulan untuk mereka untuk bersama, kebahagiaan, canda dan tawa yang selalu menyelimuti hubungan mereka telah menghilang seperti batu karang yang lama-lama terkikis oleh air laut.

Disinilah Baekhyun duduk sambil terus menangis meratapi hubungannya dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol,**

 **Pangerannya.**

 **Chanyeol,**

 **Malaikat pelindungnya.**

 **Chanyeol,**

 **Kekasihnya.**

Tak henti-hentinya ia memikirkan Chanyeol, otaknya penuh dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia melupakan waktu sekolah, dan makannya karena Chanyeol. Tak perduli dengan guru-guru yang sewaktu-waktu akan menendangnya dari sekolah karena tak memberi kabar apapun.

Ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol, Ia sangat membutuhkan kekasihnya yang sekarang mungkin tak perduli lagi padanya.

Ia tau, sungguh tau, mengapa Chanyeol berubah sederastis ini padanya. Ia sungguh tau ini semua kesalahannya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun gengsinya lagi-lagi mengalahkan hatinya. Ia lebih menuntut Chanyeol yang meminta maaf daripada ia yang harus meminta maaf.

Selama ini, ia terus mengkekang Chanyeol, tanpa memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya itu, ia terus menuduh kekasihnya macam-macam walau ia tau kekasihnya tak mungkin melakukannya. Dan sekarang, ia tau karma datang ke kehidupannya, membuat semuanya berantakan.

Ia pernah mendengar sebuah kalimat, _'ucapan adalah doa'_. Dan mungkin kalimat itu harus ia benarkan. Benar, kalimat itu memang harus ia benarkan, selama ini ucapannya selalu negatif untuk Chanyeol, menuduhnya, menudingnya, mengatainya dan tak menghargai jerih payah yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuknya dan sekarang? Semuanya menjadi kenyataan, Chanyeolnya melakukan semua yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Chanyeolnya bermain dibelakangnya dan hal yang lebih menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun, lelaki simpanan Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

Ia tau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan dekat karena mereka satu kamar asrama dan satu kelas. Tapi, ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu akan memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kembali ia menitikkan air mata saat sebuah kenangan manis kembali terputar diotaknya seperti sebuah kaset lama.

Saat itu, malam puncak perayaan tahunan yang selalu diadakan sekolahnya. Semua siswa tentu bersuka cita menyambutnya bahkan Baekhyun sangat senang saat itu. Dan disaat Chanyeol tampil diatas panggung bersama bandnya. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cukup membuatnya melayang, _EXO – Lucky_. Yah lagu itu adalah lagu favorite Baekhyun dulu, dan saat Chanyeol tau lagu itu ia mengajak teman bandnya menanyikan lagu itu.

Disaat penampilan mereka usai, semua orang bertepuk tangan termaksud dirinya. Disaat itu juga Baekhyun menangis terharu, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dengan senyuman Chanyeol yang sangat Baekhyun sukai. Bahkan sampai sekarang kalimat Chanyeol itu masih Baekhyun ingat sampai sekarang,

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau mendengarku?! Aku…_

 _Aku Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang selama ini memberimu pesan singkat itu._

 _Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu,_

 _Aku langsung jatuh hati padamu,_

 _Aku rasa aku merasakan sebuah Love first at sight._

 _Yah padamu, kau memiliki pesona yang sangat indah, Baek._

 _Baekhyunnie! Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?_

 _Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Baek."_

Ia masih mengingat saat semua orang meneriakinya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol itu, ia masih ingat rasanya saat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya, ia masih ingat saat banyak orang yang memujinya bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat beruntung. Dan ia masih ingat jika ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, _Love first at sight_.

 _"_ _C, Chanyeol…"_ Baekhyun menangis, menangis terharu. Hatinya sangat senang saat itu ia menutup mulutnya dan terus menangis.

Ia membukanya dan berteriak dengan lantang. "Aku mau Chanyeol."

Dan saat itu ia mendengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari semua pengunjung disitu, ia juga masih mengingat wajah bahagia Chanyeol dan bagaimana Chanyeol berlari kencang kearahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sayang. Ia sungguh bahagia saat itu, sampai-sampai ia tak memperdulikan mimik wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat terluka saat itu.

"C, Chanyeol-ah! Hiks… K, kumohon… Argh!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil melempar lampu tidur yang berada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya, satu-satunya benda terakhir yang masih utuh tadi. Karena, semua benda yang berada dibagian kamar Baekhyun semuanya hancur karena Baekhyun melemparnya. Semua bingkai foto yang menampilkan kemesraan Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah hancur karena ia lempar, bahkan boneka berbentuk strawberry pemberian Chanyeol sudah tak berbentuk karena Baekhyun merobeknya dengan gunting tadi.

Baekhyun yang sangat frustasi dan terus meracau dan menangis didalam kamar membuat pemilik lain yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka merasakan sakit yang sama.

Apa kalian tau bagaimana rasanya saat melihat orang yang kalian cintai menderita seperti itu? Begitulah yang dirasakan laki-laki berkulit albino itu, ia tersenyum miris dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, melihat sosok mungil yang sudah lama ada dihatinya menderita seperti ini. Melihat pria mungil yang ia tau sangat ceria menjadi sosok yang sangat menderita seperti itu.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memukul wajah pemuda brengsek yang sudah membuat sosok mungil itu menangis. Namun, sesuatu dalam dirinya menahannya untuk tak melakukan hal itu. Karena ia tau, hal itu akan membuat sosok mungil itu semakin terluka.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah aku membuatmu melupakannya?"

Disisi lain lelaki tinggi itu memandang kosong kearah sebuah bingkai foto yang berhias strawberry disisi-sisinya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat kedua lelaki yang sedang berpelukan mesra sambil menampilkan senyuman bahagia. Hatinya mencelos mengingat masa-masa indah mereka dulu.

Ia tau ini kesalahannya yang duluan berhianat dalam hubungan mereka, namun ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Kekasih mungilnya selalu membuat ia merasakan sakit hati saat ia dituduh tidak-tidak. Namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sungguh mencintai kekasihnya itu lebih dari apapun.

Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Seperti pepatah lama, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya sudah terlambat untuk mengubah segalanya menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Itu hanya akan lebih menyakiti perasaan laki-laki mungil itu.

Dadanya sesak saat melihat wajah kekasihnya terakhir kali, ada rasa kecewa dan marah yang sangat besar disana. Yah, saat itu. Chanyeol sedang bercinta bersama Kyungsoo untuk merayakan kesuksesan band mereka tentunya dikamar mereka. Namun, tanpa diduga Baekhyun yang berniat untuk merayakan kesuksesan band Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaan dan melempar kue pisang kesukaannya.

Ada rasa menyesal dalam diri Chanyeol, ia slalu berjanji untuk melindungi sosok rapuh itu dari apapun dan tak akan membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit ataupun terluka. Namun, Chanyeol sendirilah yang menabur luka dan kekecewaan pada hati Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya ia minta maaf, namun ia terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya yang pastinya sangat marah padanya. Ia mendesah dan memijit kepalanya yang pening. Sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki bermata doe yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

Ia tersenyum lemah kearah laki-laki itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman tak enak. Ia tau, Kyungsoo, lelaki bermata doe itu pasti merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam juga, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah teman baik Baekhyun.

Rasa bersalah kembali timbul dalam benaknya, coba saja dulu ia tak berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo, coba saja ia lebih memilih dituduh yang tidak-tidak dan mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tak mendasar-baginya-, ini semua pasti tak akan terjadi. Ini semua tak akan pernah membuat hubungan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merenggang. Dan pastinya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan tetap baik sampai saat ini.

Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai mendekat, perlahan Kyungsoo memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Y, yeol… M, maafkan aku…" Lirihnya pelan, perlahan bening kristal keluar dari mata bulatnya. Dan Chanyeol merasakan itu, ia tersenyum miris mengingat kesalahannya lagi. Coba saja ia tak mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan ini Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menangis seperti ini.

"Kyung. Kau tak salah. Hey, berhentilah menangis, sayang." Ucapnya lembut sembari mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Hatinya merasakan perih saat memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan sayang. Sepintas wajah Baekhyun kembali terngiang diwajahnya, wajah kecewa Baekhyun, wajah marah Baekhyun, wajah bahagia Baekhyun. Ia merindukan sosok pemuda mungil itu.

"Ini semua salahku, kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Kyung."

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Ia tau ini semua salah, tapi tak pantaskah ia bahagia? Ia sungguh bahagia dapat memiliki Chanyeol walau tak sepenuhnya, ia bahagia saat Chanyeol memasukinya, ia sungguh bahagia dapat memeluk Chanyeol walaupun ia tau ia hanya simpanan laki-laki tinggi itu.

Ia rela dan tak perduli jika seseorang mengatakannya murahan. Cinta telah membutakan matanya, membuat ia lebih memilih untuk berkhianat pada temannya sendiri.

Ia kembali menangis dipelukan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan mencium bibirnya lembut tanpa nafsu. Ia sungguh suka bibir Chanyeol yang selalu memanjakannya seperti ini. Ia menyukai sifat Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Saat bibir mereka terlepas, Chanyeol menatap manik mata Kyungsoo yang sangat indah-walau masih indah Baekhyun-, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang ada dipipinya. "Berhentilah menangis, Kyung. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Hiburnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum walau hatinya menjerit sakit.

Blush.

Tentu, sekarang pipi Kyungsoo memerah bak tomat. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada dipipinya membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menerkam Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Hening sesaat. Tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol yang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang memikirkan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin akan hancur.

"Kyung." "Yeol."

"Kau dul–"

"Kau saja yang duluan, Yeol."

Chanyeol menatap manik mata Kyungsoo sekali lagi, seulas senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. "Bagaimana jika kita kekedai es krim? Aku akan meneraktirmu,"

Ajakan Chanyeol tentu disambut dengan antusias oleh Kyungsoo, sang penggila es krim itu akan selalu laju jika bersangkutan dengan es krim, bahkan sekarang ia melupakan apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Chanyeol.

Eskrim untuk menaiki mood yang sedang buruk, ide yang bagus, bukan?

…

Ini sudah dua jam Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamar asramanya, hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu sembari mendengar tangisan seseorang didalam kamarnya. Seperti ada dua batu yang tak kasat mata menghimpit paru-parunya membuat ia sesak untuk menghirup oksigen saat mendengar tangisan menderita oleh seseorang didalam.

Ia tersenyum miris, saat tau ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

PRANG!

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar seperti benda keramik yang pecah, ia buru-buru menekan kenop pintu untuk masuk, takut-takut jika nanti terjadi apa-apa pada sosok mungil yang beberapa hari ini terus menangis. Senyuman miris terukir diwajahnya saat melihat penampilan sosok mungil itu yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan jangan lupa kamar mereka yang sekarang seperti kapal pecah.

Wajahnya yang pucat, rambutnya yang sangat berantakan, matanya yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, dan bajunya yang tak pernah diganti dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ini semua karena Baekhyunlah yang meminta Sehun untuk tidak sekaramar sementara dengan alasan ia tak ingin diganggu, dan Sehun mencoba mengerti walau ia sangat khawatir. Dan kekhawatiran itu semakin bertambah saat melihat kondisi lelaki itu.

Ia berlari kecil dan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, tangannya dengan lembut mengusap punggung laki-laki itu memberi ketenangan pada Baekhyun. Perlahan, air mata Baekhyun kembali keluar tanpa seizinnya. Bersyukur ia masih memiliki Sehun –yang hanya ia anggap sahabat-yang selalu ada untuknya.

"S, Sehun…" Panggilnya lirih,

"Ada apa baek, ada apa? Tenanglah, aku ada disini Baek." Sehun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun memberikan kehangatan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menangis keras, dan memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun, memberitahu bahwa ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Sehun kembali merasakan sakit melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

 _Baek, ini menyakitkan…_

 _Berhentilah menangis…_

 _Aku tak kuat untuk melihatmu seperti ini,_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baek…_

Saat isakan Baekhyun mulai mereda, Sehun merenggangkan pelukan mereka, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat sembab. Berusaha ia menampilkan senyum tulusnya pada Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menangis, Baek…" Lirihnya sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang masih mengalir.

"Kau lebih cantik saat sedang tersenyum."

"…"

"Air matamu tak boleh kau buang sia-sia Baek. Ingat kau masih ada aku."

"…"

"Jika kau menangis, aku ada untukmu. Aku akan selalu memelukmu untuk menenangkanmu, Baek. Jika kau lelah, aku ada untukmu. Aku akan meminjamkan bahuku untukmu. Baek, berhentilah menangis. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, kumohon…" Jelas Sehun sambil terus mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun luluh dengan penjelasan Sehun yang terdengar sangat tulus, dadanya semakin sesak. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sehun yang sangat peduli padanya? Kenapa tidak kekasihnya? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol? Ia membutuhkan laki-laki itu, ia merindukan senyuman dan pelukan laki-laki itu. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeolnya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan memaksa seulas senyuman. "T, terimakasih, Hun…"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia membelai pelan pipi putih Baekhyun dan berkata.

"Bagaimana jika kita kekedai es krim? Aku akan meneraktirmu." Tawar Sehun. Baekhyun terkekeh dan kembali mengelap bekas-bekas air matanya, Sehun selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus mengganti pakaianku dulu."

"Aku akan menunggu,"

…

Diperjalanan Baekhyun dan Sehun diselimuti dengan keheningan, tak ada yang memulai topik. Sampai-sampai mereka sudah sampai didepan kedai es krim dekat sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa mengingat banyak sekali kenangan yang ada didalam kedai ini bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang selalu mengajaknya ke kedai ini setiap akhir pekan ataupun kencan pertama mereka yang mereka habiskan disini memakan eskrim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

Lamunan Baekhyun membuyar saat tangan kekar Sehun menariknya pelan masuk kedalam kedai itu. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat yang kosong dan mata Sehun menangkap sebuah tempat disamping jendela yang terlihat kosong.

Lantas, ia langsung menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk ditempat yang ia lihat, mereka duduk berhadapan. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan pemandangan diluar tanpa sadar Sehun terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang sangat cantik bagi Sehun.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?"

Sehun tersadar dan menatap tabel menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan kedai itu. Ia memperhatikan jenis-jenis ice cream sampai matanya berhenti disebuah foto yang menampilkan ice cream berwarna pink, sekilas ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang asyik melamun dan kembali ke menu pesanannya.

"Kami memesan strawberry ice cream satu dan juga bubble tea rasa Choco." Ucapnya

"Baiklah, apa hanya itu, tuan?" Sehun mengangguk dan saat pelayan itu pergi, Sehun kembali memperhatikan wajah manis Baekhyun.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baek_. Tak henti-hentinya kata-kata itu terus ia sebutkan didalam hatinya, suatu saat kalimat itu akan didengar Baekhyun, saat waktunya tepat. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap surai kecoklatan Bekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sehun dengan tatapan bingung, membuat pemuda itu semakin imut dimata Sehun.

"Kau imut saat seperti itu." Puji Sehun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya masih mencerna ucapan Sehun, tak lama ia tertawa cukup keras membuat banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka. Sehun membungkung kearah mereka tanda meminta maaf karena tindakan Baekhyun.

Ia menatap kesal pada Baekhyun yang masih tertawa, walau tak dapat ia pungkiri ia sangat senang bisa melihat teman sekamarnya kembali tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, bodoh?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Haha, k, kau sih. Ada-ada saja, menggodaku seperti itu. Itu seperti bukan dirimu, Sehuna." Frontal Baekhyun yang masih tertawa tapi tak sekecang tadi. Sehun mendesah dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

 _Apapun itu asal kau bahagia._

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, mata Baekhyun terlihat berbinar saat ia melihat ice cream strawberry dalam mangkuk berukuran jumbo yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia menelan ludahnya dan perlahan tapi pasti menyendok ice cream itu dan memakannya.

"Mm~" Ia menepuk tangannya pelan tanda jika ia sangat senang, Sehun tersenyum melihat perubahan mood Baekhyun yang sedikit menaik karena ice cream. Mungkin ia harus percaya bahwa ice cream memang adalah obat untuk menaikkan mood yang down. Haha,

"Hehe, terimakasih Hun. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Ucapnya lalu mencubit pipi Sehun gemas, yang dicubit hanya dapat memicingkan mata.

"Kau hanya memujiku seperti itu karena kau ada maunya denganku!" Sindir Sehun walau hanya bercanda. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu tanda ia tak perduli dan kembali memakan ice creamnya sampai habis.

Mereka tak sadar jika seseorang lelaki tinggi sudah memerhatikan mereka, lelaki tinggi itu yang baru sampai dikedai ice cream itu langsung menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kita tidak jadi makan ice cream,Yeol?" Tanya lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan bingung,

"Kita makan ice cream ditempat lain saja, Kyung!" Tegas lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan heran, sepertinya Kyungsoo tak melihat Baekhyun disitu membuat ia terlihat kebingungan.

Beda dengan Chanyeol, dugaannya tentang Baekhyun ternyata salah. Ia berfikir jika Baekhyun sekarang sedang menangis atau ada dalam situasi yang buruk namun dugaannya semuanya salah saat melihat tadi. Baekhyun terlihat sangat baik bersama laki-laki albino brengsek yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

Ada sesuatu rasa tak rela saat melihat adegan itu, seharusnya yang sedang bahagia dengan Baekhyun disitu adalah dirinya namun kenapa harus laki-laki itu. Ia sangat benci jika Baekhyun berdekatan dengan laki-laki putih itu, sangat.

.

Tbc-

 _Ulala~ ini adalah chapter satu yang aku sembahin pada readers yang baik-baik, hoho~_

 _Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan buat update chap satu seperti yang udah aku katain, itu dikarenakan tugas aku yang numpuk plus aku sempat drop ulala ;n; /sujud didepan readers_

 _Oh ya, Seneng pas buka email lumayan banyak yang review/fav/foll~ itu bikin semangat banget buat ngelanjutin overprotective!_

 _Oke kali ini aku gak usah banyak ngomong, aku Cuma mau jelasin. Aku make alur maju mundur(majumundurcantikcantik/?#Abaikan) jadi kalian tolong ngerti aja ya /? ._._

 _Ffnya gimana? Aneh ? iya aneh ya ._. masalahnya authornya juga keturunan alien sih xD (keturunan a.k.a V a.k.a Taehyung/?#abaikan) ah juga maklum system kebut semalam ini /?_

 _Oke sekali lagiiii terimakasih atas yang sudah review! Favorite! Dan follow! Ff ini, hoho. Jangan bosan-bosan buat review~_

 _Kritik dan saran sangatttt diterima~_

 _Akhir kata, mind to review? (;_

 _XOXO_

 _Special Thanks to :_

 ** _Guest | lustkai | winter park chanchan | Ice cream | Kimsch96 | xneun | angelaalay | SeiraCBHS | Luckydeer |Misunnie | Luph ChanBaek Kris-Tao | nadiya | habyunnie25 | Sebut Saja B | Restikadena | Chanbaek | Chanbaekriscore | dan ... owo_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Malam itu adalah hari dimana perayaan tahunan yang selalu diadakan diSMN High School biasa dikenal dengan SHS. Semua pengunjung pasti menikmati pesta itu terutama siswa SHS tersendiri karena, siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain datang berkunjung juga. Hal itu tentu membuat siswa SHS seperti mendapatkan jackpot mengingat sekolah mereka khusus namja dan juga berasrama._

 _Ditengah lapangan SHS yang luas, terdapat panggung yang dikelilingi banyak orang bak lautan, yang terlihat ikut bernyanyi atau melompat-lompat mengikuti alunan musik. Adapun juga yang berdiri tak jauh dari panggung tak ingin berdesak-desakkan, dan ada juga yang duduk –atau bermesraan– dikursi bermeja yang telah disediakan dan salah satunya adalah Baekhyun._

 _Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sedang duduk sendiri sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja persegi itu. Matanya terus menatap kearah panggung yang cukup jauh namun, masih dapat ia lihat._

 _Matanya beralih keponsel pintar yang tergeletak dimeja saat ia merasakan getaran. Ia mengambilnya dan dahinya mengkerut saat sebuah pesan dengan nomor asing mengiriminya pesan 'lagi'._

 _'_ _Hey, kau sedang apa? Kau sedang menonton konser sekolah, bukan?'_

 _Begitulah pesan yang ia baca, setiap hari ia selalu mendapatkan pesan dari pengirim yang sama, namun setiap ia bertanya siapa pengirim itu dan apa mereka kenal? Orang itu akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menyuruhnya datang kemalam puncak SHS nanti._

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun datang kesini bukan untuk mengetahui identitas sosok 'pengirim' misterius yang selalu mengganggunya itu, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan orang itu. Terkadang, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan orang itu dan hal yang paling mengesalkan orang itu akan kembali mengiriminya pesan yang sama sampai Baekhyun membalas pesannya._

 _Ia mendesah berat dan menekan layar ponsel pintarnya dengan cukup keras, efek geram._

 _'_ _Ya, jangan berfikir aku mendatangimu. Aku hanya akan menonton temanku dan setelah itu aku akan kembali keasrama.'_

 _Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar, ia memutar bola matanya malas dan membaca pesan dari orang asing itu lagi,_

 _'_ _Apa?! Kau akan kembali keasrama setelah menonton temanmu? Tidak tidak! Kau harus menonton penampilanku juga, setelah ini adalah penampilanku!'_

 _"_ _Dasar aneh, bahkan aku tak mengenalmu!" Umpat Baekhyun pelan sambil menscroll down pesan itu…_

 _'_ _Dan penampilanku ini khusus untukmu, Byun Baekhyun.'_

 _ **Deg~**_

 _Pipinya tiba-tiba merona membaca pesan itu, jarang sekali ada orang yang memberi pesan seperti itu padanya, ah~ apa dia memiliki fans selama ini? Kembali ia membaca ulang pesan itu menscroll up lalu menscroll down pesan itu berkali-kali,_

 _Argh! Penarasan menyelimuti otak Baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepanggung dan orang-orang yang berkumpul disana bak lautan manusia –dan tak berminat membalas pesan orang itu–._

 _"_ _Apa aku harus mendekat kesana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri._

 _Ia membayangkan tubuh mungilnya yang terjepit antara orang-orang yang berdorongan disana, atau ia yang terjatuh dan orang tak menyadarinya lalu menginjak-injaknya. NO! Ia menggeleng kepalanya cepat, lebih baik ia menonton konser dari sini, itu lebih baik!_

 _Ia tersadar dari pemikiran –yang menurutnya mengerikan- itu saat ia mendengar tepuk tangan dan teriakan saat penampilan salah satu boyband sekolah usai, entah jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat saat dua orang MC sedang berbincang-bincang tentang penampilan boyband itu._

 _'_ _Habis ini adalah penampilan orang itu…' batinnya_

 _Sedikit mengumpat karena kedua MC itu terlalu banyak berbicara, ia ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui sosok misterius yang selalu mengirim pesan singkat padanya. Dan hey, Baek? Bukannya kau tak terlalu peduli pada orang itu?_

 _"_ _Baiklah, kalau begitu,_

 ** _Deg_**

 _Penampilan selanjutnya!_

 _ **Deg**_

 _EXO band! Kami persilahkan."_

 _OH MY GOD! EXO band? Itu adalah band sahabatnya yang akan ia nonton, err– sebenarnya dipaksa oleh sahabatnya. Matanya mengabsen semua member EXO band yang mulai masuk satu persatu._

 _Pertama, muncul Kyungsoo yang memang vocalist dalam band –sahabat Baekhyun–, kedua Chen sang bassist sekaligus vocalist 2, ketiga Kai sang drummer dan terakhir…_

 _ **Deg**_

 _Sosok tinggi berkharisma yang sejak pertama Baekhyun sukai, Park Chanyeol sang gitaris. Chanyeol terlihat tampan dimata Baekhyun saat ini, tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam ditambah celana levis yang robek dilutut tak lupa topi yang ia kenakan terbalik dan sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam, hari ini pesona Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terpukau._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng cepat saat sosok misterius pengirim pesan itu kembali teringat. Saat ini memikirkan Chanyeol nanti saja, ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok laki-laki yang sering mengiriminya pesan._

 _'_ _Chen? Kai atau Kyungsoo? Tapi jika Kyungsoo selama ini ia mengerjaiku dong?! Arg' Baekhyun menggeleng membantah pemikirannya. 'Tapi, Kyungsoo tau masalah ini. Tidak mungkin jika dia!'_

 _'_ _Chen atau Kai?'_

 _Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat dan memperhatikan sosok laki-laki tinggi nan tampan._

 _'_ _Apa jangan-jangan–'_

 _"_ _Test, test."_

 _"_ _Kami akan menyanyikan lagu dari salah satu boyband terkenal ," Kyungsoo sang vocalist berucap. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Matanya lalu beralih kearah penonton,_

 _Mencari sosok laki-laki mungil dan matanya menangkap siluet laki-laki mungil itu dengan baju berwarna baby blue sedang duduk dikursi yang cukup jauh dari panggung, ia mendekat pada mc pria yang berada disampingnya dan membisikkan sesuatu, mc itu mengangguk mengerti dan Chanyeol tersenyum sumrigah._

 _"_ _Dan, ini adalah arangsemen Chanyeol khusus untuk kalian." Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi, disambut tepuk tangan oleh penonton._

 _'_ _Dan lagu ini khusus untukmu, Baekhyunnie.'_

 _"_ _Yap benar, semoga kalian menikmatinya!" Kai menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka berempat mengambil posisi masing-masing._

 _"_ _Kami persembahkan LUCKY!"_

 _Petikan gitar Chanyeol sekaligus dentuman drum Kai menjadi awalan pengiring musik. Manik hazel Baekhyun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol, ia seperti dihipnotis dengan penampilan keren Chanyeol malam ini._

 _ **Gateun nara e tae eonaseo. (Being born in the same country)**_

 ** _Gateun eoneoro mareul haeseo (Talking in the same language)_**

 ** _Cham haegun iya, (We're so lucky)_**

 ** _Cham dahaeng iya (It's such a relief)_**

 ** _Sesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo.(Nothing is for certain in this world)_**

 _'_ _Ini untukmu, Baek.' Chanyeol sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Walau cukup kesulitan karena Baekhyun yang berada dikursi yang cukup jauh. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol sudah menghapal gerak dan tubuh orang mungil itu._

 ** _Gwenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nal. (on a day that)_**

 ** _Geureoge neorul mannatdeon (I wore nice clothes)_**

 ** _Geon lucky (I met you, I was lucky)_**

 ** _Na chag hae saraseo geurae (it's because I did good in the past)_**

 _Senyumannya mengambang saat melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti terpiukau menatap penampilan mereka,_

 _'_ _Kuharap kau menyukainya Baek.'_

 ** _Jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna (is the sky's sunlight only shining)_**

 ** _Neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae? (on you? Can you be that dazzling?)_**

 ** _So lucky, my love_**

 ** _So lucky to have you_**

 ** _So lucky to be your love, I'm. Hmm~_**

 _'_ _Astaga, Baekhyun sangat bersinar hari ini.' Ia semakin semangat untuk memberikan penampilan yang maximal untuk Baekhyun –dan yang menonton–._

 ** _Naui cheoeumi neoraseo (cuz you're my first,)_**

 ** _I norae juin gongi neoraseo (cuz, this song is 'bout you)_**

 ** _Na ireohge ut janha neoman boragu (I'm smilling like this, so only you can see,)_**

 ** _Neo jigeum naman bogo itni? (are you looking at me right now?)_**

 _Tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol tersenyum. Saat part ini ia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun dan jatuh cinta padanya. Disitulah ia meminta nomor Baekhyun pada sahabatnya dan mengiriminya pesan seperti peneror. Haha,_

 ** _Naege kkumi tto saeng gyeosseo (I have a new dream,)_**

 ** _Deo meotjin namjaga deogesseo (it's to be one a better man)_**

 ** _Nal boneun ne du nuneun geu mueotboda (cuz your eyes that look at me make me run)_**

 ** _Nal dashi ttwige mandeu nikka (one again more than anything else)_**

 ** _So lucky, my love_**

 ** _So lucky to have you_**

 ** _So lucky to be your love, I'm. Hm~_**

 _'_ _Kuharap kau menerimaku, dan aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik~'_

 _Prok prok prok._

 _Tepuk tangan mengakhiri lagu EXO Band yang sangat spektakuler hari ini. Baekhyun terdiam terus memperhatikan sosok tinggi itu, jantungnya sedaritadi tak terus berpacu lebih cepat apalagi lagu yang dibawakan EXO tadi sempat membuatnya melayang,itu adalah lagu favoritenya._

 _"_ _Terimakasih atas tepuk–"_

 _Belum sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung merebut mic Kyungsoo dan berteriak lantang dengan matanya menatap lembut kearah lelaki mungil berbaju baby blue._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau mendengarku?! Aku… Aku Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang selama ini memberimu pesan singkat itu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu, aku rasa aku merasakan sebuah Love First at sight. Yah padamu, kau memiliki pesona yang sangat indah, Baek. Baekhyunnie! Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Baek."_

 _Deg._

 _"_ _C, Chanyeol-ah…" Gumamnya pelan, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya menimbulkan rasa gelitik sekaligus senang luar biasa. Kini, Baekhyun tak dapat memendung tangis harunya, membuat bening kristal keluar dari mata indahnya._

 _"_ _Terima! Terima! Terima!"_

 _Pendengarannya mendengar teriakan dari arah panggung, itu adalah Kai dan Chen yang berteriak bersamaan dengan mic mereka. Teriakan Kai dan Chen bagai virus yang menyebar keseluruh penonton yang menyaksikan 'pernyataan cinta nan romantic Chanyeol', mereka semua ikut meneriaki Baekhyun dan itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa ialah lelaki paling beruntung didunia._

 _Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia beralih dan terkejut saat seseorang laki-laki yang ia tahu adalah Kim Junmyeon atau Suho –MC tadi– menyodorkan sebuah mic dan setangkai bunga mawar putih, bunga yang memiliki arti besar yang berarti cinta sejati._

 _"_ _Baekhyun-ah, jika kau menerima cintaku! Ambillah bunga itu dari Suho hyung dan katakanlah Ya dengan mic itu!" Ucap Chanyeol, jujur kali ini ia merasa tegang dan takut. Takut jika sosok mungil yang sudah lama ia sukai malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dari perkiraannya._

 _Namun, perasaan takut itu terganti menjadi perasaan senang saat tangan mungil Baekhyun mengambil bunga mawar dan mic itu. Lelaki mungil itu berbalik dan berkata pelan._

 _"_ _C, Chanyeol-ah… P, park Chanyeol…" Lirih Baekhyun, tangannya bergetar memegang mic yang ia pegang._

 _"_ _A, aku mau~"_

 _Senyuman sumrigah mengambang diwajah tampan Chanyeol. Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat berlari dengan cepat mendatangi Baekhyun, tak memperdulikan seorang laki-laki membatu ditempat menyaksikan semua ini, rasa sesak didalam dada seperti sulit bernafas._

 _Ia hanya tersenyum miris melihat ini semua, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, tak boleh. Ini adalah kebahagiaan sahabatnya, seharusnya ia juga turut bahagia melihat sahabatnya ikut bahagia walau ia harus merasakan sakit yang amat perih._

 _Disisi lain, Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat ini, manik hazelnya terus memperhatikan siluet Chanyeol yang berlari kearahnya dan perlahan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah lebih erat._

 _Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat adegan yang sangat romantic bagi mereka, dan sebagian terlihat iri._

 _"_ _Berhentilah menangis, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang masih menempel dipipinya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki itu lagi._

 _"_ _T, terimakasih. Terimakasih,"_

 _"_ _Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun~" Ucapnya Chanyeol dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, sungguh ia harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mendengar doanya._

 _"_ _Nado Saranghae, Chanyeol~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

CHANBAEK STORY

'OVERPROTECTIVE _'_

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Genre :

Romance | Drama | Hurt/Comfort

Warning! YAOI!BOYSXBOYS!BOYSLOVE!TYPO(S)!Bahasa aneh!

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan sepertinya Baekhyun dan Sehun masih betah didalam kedai ice cream.

Daritadi Baekhyun tertawa pelan saat Sehun menceritakan kisah-kisah konyol, diam-diam Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa. Baekhyun terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat ia mengingat apa yang dialami Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Ia kembali teringat dengan Baekhyun terakhir kali,

 _Saat itu wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat kusut, tiba-tiba Baekhyun membanting bingkai foto yang berada dinakasnya. Sehun terperanjat dan mendekati Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Ceritakan padaku, kau kenapa Baek?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun semakin menangis lebih kencang, Sehun sungguh khawatir, ia mendekat dan mencoba memeluk tubuh Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk._

 _"_ _Pergi," Baekhyun berucap dengan lirih._

 _Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan ini terhadapnya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?_

 _Ia mencoba berdiri dan kembali mendekat ingin menenangkan Baekhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menepisnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam._

 _"_ _AKU BILANG PERGI! AKU INGIN SENDIRI, OH SEHUN!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Sehun. Sehun terpaku menatap Baekhyun. Apa salahnya pada Baekhyun? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun sakit hati._

 _"_ _K,kumohon, Sehun-ah. K, kumohon hiks… tinggalkan aku sendiri kali ini… aku butuh waktu sendiri…" Baekhyun terduduk dan memohon pada Sehun sambil menangis. Sehun menatap Baekhyun iba, ini sungguh membuat hatinya merasa sakit melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti ini._

 _Ia menarik nafas dan menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Baiklah, aku pergi, Baek." Sehun mengalah. Ia berbalik dan berjalan gontai kearah pintu kamar mereka. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu, ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang menangis semakin kencang. Ingin rasanya ia tetap tinggal, ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun, tapi ia tak ingin Baekhyun semakin terpuruk dengan keberadaannya. Ia membuka kenop pintu dan keluar. Sebelum ia menutup pintu dengan benar, ia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dan itu membuat amarahnya mendidih._

 _"_ _PARK CHANYEOL! HIKS, K, KAU BRENGSEK! HIKS… BRENGSEK!"_

 _Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, 'lihat saja kau, Park Chanyeol.'_

Park Chanyeol, mengingat namanya membuat ia semakin muak. Laki-laki tiang itu berani-beraninya membuat Baekhyun menderita seperti ini bahkan Baekhyun sampai melupakan sekolahnya karena laki-laki sialan itu.

Sekolah… hah… kembali ia teringat ucapan Kim SAM disekolah tadi dan alasan ia kembali kekamarnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Kim SAM akan berkunjung kekamar mereka untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang katanya Sehun sedang sakit.

Tentu saja, pernyataan Kim SAM yang akan menjenguk Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak sakit itu membuat Sehun kalang kabut. Jika saja besok Kim SAM datang dan mendapati kamar mereka seperti kapal pecah, itu akan membuat dia dan Baekhyun dihukum.

Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat senang. Ia bingung harus memulainya pembicaraannya dari mana. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menarik nafas, Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya bingung, bagi Sehun itu sangat terlihat imut.

"Kau kenapa Hun?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Sehun kembali mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. Baek, jika kau adalah 'milik' Sehun. Mungkin kau akan diterkam karena keimutanmu, xD

"Baek, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa itu?"

 _'_ _Tenang hun, tenang. Kau sedang tidak menjawab kuiz lisan.'_ Batinnya.

"Ini tentang sekolah, Baek." Jawab Sehun. Seketika senyuman diwajah Baekhyun memudar, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas ujung bajunya. Sehun yang melihat itu menjadi menyesal. Coba saja ia tak bilang dulu, mungkin Baekhyun bisa lebih lama tersenyum.

"H, hey Baek–"

"Aku tau, aku tau, Hun. Kau ingin mengatakan jika aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlalu lama membolos bukan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng cepat dan menepuk jidatnya, sahabatnya itu ternyata salah faham.

"A, aku akan sekolah besok." Lanjut Baekhyun pelan. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencerna apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"M, mwo?! J, jinjja?!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan suara yang cukup keras dan cukup membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian tamu disana. Baekhyun memicing, berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali memohon maaf untuk mengganggu waktu mereka karena bocah albino didepannya.

"Yak?! Kau bisa tidak usah teriak seperti itu?! Kita sampai dilihatin orang, bodoh." Protes Baekhyun kesal setengah berbisik. Sehun hanya menampilkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya bersamaan membentuk 'v'.

"Kau benar-benar akan sekolah besok, kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi semangat, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya, Tuan Oh." Jawab Baekhyun enteng dan memakan ice cream pesanannya yang ketiga. Sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar jika Baekhyun akan membuatnya bangkrut hari ini.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, sedikit senang dengan Baekhyun mengambil pemikiran sendiri yang membuatnya kembali bersekolah. Sehun mengalihkan matanya kearah jam tangannya, matanya membulat melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5, itu berarti setengah jam lagi pintu asrama akan ditutup. Oh tidak! Mereka harus pulang sekarang.

"Baek, _kajja_. Kita harus pulang. Setengah jam lagi pintu asrama akan ditutup, bodoh!" Pekik Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih asyik makan ice creamnya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap nanar ice cream strawberrynya yang –ketiga- masih ada setengah. Padahal ia masih mau, hik.

Setelah membayar kasir, Sehun menatap horror Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menampilkan v sign nya, tanda damai.

.

.

.

10 menit lagi, hampir saja Baekhyun dan Sehun terlambat masuk keasrama mereka. Mereka mencoba untuk menetralkan nafas mereka karena berlari sangat kencang. Lebih-lebih Baekhyun yang harus mengejar Sehun yang sangat cepat.

Yah, kaki mereka berdua itu sangat memiliki panjang yang berbeda membuat Sehun lebih cepat untuk sampai daripada Baekhyun. Setelah nafas mereka sudah teratur, Sehun menatap kesal Baekhyun.

"Apa kau gila?! Aku hanya meneraktirmu satu porsi ice cream, bodoh! Jika seperti ini sama saja kau memorotiku. Kau berhutang dua porsi. Dan juga, kau memesan ice cream yang sangat mahal disitu. Untung saja aku membawa uang lebih, jika tidak? **Kau akan kugadai disana**." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar dan diberi penekanan dikalimat terakhir.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan tingkah imut Baekhyun selalu membuat amarah Sehun mereda.

"Mianhae," Lirih Baekhyun sembari menunduk. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengusap surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau tak salah. Maafkan aku, Baek. _Kajja,_ kita kekamar VKook," Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan menautkan alisnya.

"V dan Jungkook? Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan menginap dikamar mereka berdua hari ini," jawab Sehun enteng. Baekhyun menahan kakinya agar berhenti melangkah dan otomatis Sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mengapa aku harus tidur dikamar mereka berdua?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Hari ini, aku harus membersihkan kamar kita. Bagaimana jika nanti ada guru yang melihat kamar kita seperti kapal pecah? Kita akan dihukum, Baek." Jelas Sehun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sehun-ah, aku yang merusak kamar dan aku juga harus membersihkannya. Kesihan kau jika kau sendiri yang membersihkannya." Ucap Baekhyun tak enak hati.

Sehun menggeleng pertanda itu tak masalah. Ia tak ingin juga jika Baekhyun malah menangis lagi kalau tak sengaja melihat kenangan-kenangan orang sialan itu dan hal paling penting ia tak ingin jika saat membersihkan kamar dari beling-beling yang berserakan Baekhyun tak sengaja terkena goresan beling. Ugh, itu tak boleh terjadi.

"Kau istirahatlah dikamar mereka berdua. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Taehyung, kalau kau akan tidur dikamar mereka berdua."

Baekhyun terdiam dan mendesah, pertanda ia mengalah. Jujur, ia juga lelah dan ingin istirahat. Dan sekarang ia lebih memilih mengikuti apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengantarnya kekamar Vkook.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menekuk wajahnya memperhatikan dua pasangan sejoli yang terus bermesraan membuatnya cemburu siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung dan Jungkook, sepupunya dan kekasih sepupunya.

Sedikit menyesal, coba saja tadi ia lebih memilih membantu Sehun membersihkan kamar. Ia tak akan melihat adegan seperti, Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memeluk Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook memerah atau Taehyung yang akan mengecup bibir Jungkook dan sedikit ada lumatan.

Glek, bahkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah berusia 18 tahun saja belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Kekasihnya akan selalu mengalihkan wajahnya saat wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Ia mendesah pelan, bahkan sahabatnya saja sudah di'masuki' oleh kekasihnya.

Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kekasihnya yang bernama Chanyeol itu, apa sebenarnya selama ia hanya permainannya Chanyeol. Jika benar? Mengapa Chanyeol sampai repot-repot menembaknya didepan ratusan tamu tahun lalu.

Jujur, ia merindukan laki-laki itu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol juga merindukannya seperti Baekhyun merindukannya? Ataukah Chanyeol sedang bermain lagi bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya lesu, sungguh saat ini ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tak peduli dengan apapun yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan padanya, bermain dengan Kyungsoo atau bahkan bermain dengan orang lain.

Ia rela, sangat rela. Jika memang itu membuat Chanyeol senang, ia akan menerimanya tapi bolehkah ia meminta? Bisakah Chanyeol tetap seperti dulu? Bersifat lembut dan peduli padanya walau ia tahu kepedulian dan kelembutan itu sudah terbagi? Ia akan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa-apa, asal Chanyeol tetap seperti dulu. Ia merindukan laki-laki itu, pelukan hangatnya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan kalimat pujiannya yang selalu membuat pipinya merona.

Ia mendesah dan menatap dua laki-laki yang sedang asyik sendiri tanpa memperdulikannya.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku, Yeol.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continued-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pertama-tama saya mau bilang terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan juga terimakasih atas, review, kritik dan sarannya,**_

 ** _Saya sadar, chapter sebelumnya, alur ceritannya kecepatan dan mungkin ini juga kecepatan_**

 ** _terimakasih sekali yang sudah mengkoreksi apa-apa saja yang salah dari cerita ini hehe,_**

 ** _dan mohon maaf atas kekurangan ff ini dan terimakasih yang masih mau baca ff ini, hehe~  
_**

 ** _Dan juga, jika memang ada yang merasa tidak nyaman/tidak suka dengan cara penulisan saya dan cara saya menyampaikan ff ini atau apapun, saya minta maaf. ^^ saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih belajar dan banyak kekurangan tapi saya akan mecoba untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi._**

 ** _Akhir kata,_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 ** _dan juga kritik dan saran sangat diterima~_**

 ** _'_** ** _XOXO'_**

 _Special thanks :_

 ** _Guest | org | Nurfadillah | winter park chanchan | Sebut Saja B | Bcdhl | orenji | SFA30 | chanbaek fans | ndyh | septianaditya1997 | Kimsch96 | parklili | dervina | guest (2) | Restikadena | Luph Chanbaek KrisTao | MMahlynda | SeiraCBHS | habyunnie25 | rabielaaa | dewiarum08gmail | guest (3) | kmkr2728  
_**

 ** _3_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 **CHANBAEK STORY**

 **'** **OVERPROTECTIVE**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance | Drama | Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning! YAOI!BOYSXBOYS!BOYSLOVE!TYPO(S)!Bahasa aneh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Overprotective!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki mungil itu mendesah berat sambil menatap bayangannya dari kaca besar dilemari sepupunya. Saat ini, ia sudah memakai baju seragamnya lengkap yang tadi pagi Sehun –teman sekamarnya– mengantarkan seragamnya dan tas sekolahnya kekamar sepupunya.

Sedikit ia merasa menyesal telah berjanji pada laki-laki putih itu untuk turun sekolah hari ini, ia merasa belum siap untuk sekolah hari ini. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda tinggi yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk membolos sekolah.

" _Hyung, kajja_ kita sekolah." Ia menatap Jungkook dari cermin. Laki-laki itu juga sudah siap dengan seragamnya, ia menggigit bibirnya ragu lalu mengangguk pelan. Jungkook tersenyum.

Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat untuk pergi kegedung sekolahnya yang tak terlalu jauh, sampai-sampai ia menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"Mana si alien itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menatap Baekhyun ramah. "Dia duluan tadi, katanya ia ingin mengerjakan tugas yang lupa ia kerjakan semalam." Jawab Jungkook santai, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun mendesah dan memijit pelipisnya, sepupunya itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Ah iya _hyung_. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun ragu. Ia ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang masalah Baekhyun dan Sehun tapi ia takut pertanyaannya akan membuat pemuda disampingnya tersinggung atau mungkin semakin sedih. Iapun berdeham lalu menampilkan senyumannya, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa, _hyung_."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan mendesah, ia sangat benci dibuat penasaran seperti itu. Jika saja laki-laki disampingnya adalah Sehun ataupun Taehyung ia tak akan segan-segan untuk memukul kepala salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah itu, hening. Baik Jungkook maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan, mereka bergelut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berhenti didepan tangga sekolah mereka, Baekhyun dan Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya didepan sekolah. Mereka berdua berbeda dua angkatan, Baekhyun kelas 3 dan Jungkook kelas 1, kelas tiga berada dilantai tiga sedangkan kelas satu berada dilantai satu.

"Ng, baiklah aku duluan, Kook." Pamit Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa canggung dengan Jungkook karena diperjalanan tadi mereka tak ada mengobrol sama sekali.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Jungkook memang orang yang pendiam dan tak dapat memulai sebuah percakapan terkadang ia hanya menggangguk atau menjawab singkat ucapan lawan bicaranya. Berbeda jika ia bersama Taehyung, ia akan berubah 180o, ia akan banyak bicara dan bermanja-manja pada Taehyung.

Setelah Baekhyun memastikan Jungkook masuk kekelasnya, Baekhyunpun menaiki anak tangga.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya menatap kelas 12 A, untuk menuju kelasnya 12 B ia harus melewati kelas 12 A. Lagi-lagi ia cukup menyesal atas keputusannya untuk kembali sekolah, hatinya belum siap untuk menatap Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

Ia menarik nafas dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat,

Setelah ia merasa nyalinya sudah cukup kuat ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan dalam hati berdoa agar Chanyeol tak ada. Ia merasakan seperti berjalan disebuah uji nyali yang harus mempertaruhkan nyawannya. Jika ia melihat laki-laki tinggi itu, mungkin saja dinding pertahanannya yang sudah ia bangun dari tadi malam akan runtuh.

Namun sayang, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak pada Baekhyun. Tepat didepan pintu kelas 12 A ia berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol yang hendak keluar kelas.

Jantungnya mencelos saat melihat tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul mesra pundak Kyungsoo, ia menunduk tak memperdulikan mata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang membulat kaget menatapnya.

"B, baek…" Panggil Chanyeol tak percaya, ia buru-buru melepas rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

Mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang kaget, ia tersenyum miris. Sepertinya Chanyeol berharap jika ia tak pernah muncul dihadapannya lagi.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol bernafas lega melihat Baekhyun setelah seminggu batang hidungnya tak terlihat, ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin kurus dari terakhir yang ia lihat.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya sesak. Ia tahu itu karena apa, tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Ia cemburu dengan Baekhyun, sangat.

Sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan sedangkan dirinya seperti ada sebuah dinding yang sangat tinggi untuk ia daki untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan saat ini, ia cukup senang dapat memiliki Chanyeol walaupun tak seutuhnya, kali ini izinkan ia untuk menjadi egois.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu mencoba untuk memaksakan senyuman termanisnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya dan sahabatnya,

"Hai Channie, hai Kyung." Sapa Baekhyun masih dengan senyum palsunya. Baekhyun pemain drama yang handal

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun datar, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang berdrama sekarang.

Senyum yang ia perlihatkan adalah senyuman palsunya, ia sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang dan Kyungsoo merasakan senang melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini,

"Hai Baek." Chanyeol membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan canggung.

Wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat, tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan senyumannya yang tetap semanis dulu. Ada rasa bersalah dalam hati Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, Chanyeol tau ini semua karena ulahnya.

Tapi rasa bersalah itu menghilang saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan Sehun di kedai ice cream tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo cukup kuat dan menatap Baekhyun dingin, "Kami harus pergi, Baek. _Kajja_ Kyungie,"

Chanyeol berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat shock, senyuman yang ia tampilkan perlahan memudar dan air matanya mulai jatuh. Dinding pertahanan yang ia siapkan daritadi malam runtuh karena tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat membencinya dan panggilan yang terdengar sangat mesra.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk mesra pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, kembali ia merasakan sesak didalam dada. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit,

"Menolehlah, kumohon." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"K, kumohon. Menolehlah datanglah padaku." Lirihnya lagi, air matanya semakin deras. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

 _"_ _Kumohon menolehlah, datanglah padaku dan peluk tubuhku. Jelaskan semuanya bahwa ini semua salah faham. Katakan padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kumohon Chanyeol-ah, kumohon."_ Batin Baekhyun.

Ia sangat berharap Chanyeol berbalik, berlari kearahnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dan Chanyeol akan berkata _'Baek kau salah faham, aku dapat menjelaskan semuanya.'_ seperti biasa.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol yang mengusap air matanya saat Baekhyun menangis,

Baekhyun juga merindukan Chanyeol yang mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi itu semua hanya harapan, Chanyeol tak berbalik sedikitpun sampai tubuh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hilang dari kerubunan.

Ia tahu benar siapa Kyungsoo dan dirinya,

Jika Kyungsoo adalah seekor angsa yang cantik, ia hanyalah itik yang buruk rupa.

Jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan, ia hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa.

Jika Kyungsoo adalah sebuah berlian, ia hanyalah sebuah perak.

Kyungsoo adalah primadona sekolah, dan ia hanyalah siswa biasa disekolah ini. Dan seorang primadona sekolah pantas bersanding dengan seorang pangeran,

"Hey," Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar saat ia dengan suara itu, ia sangat hafal suara itu.

"Seorang putri tidak pantas menangis." Ucap laki-laki itu dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun, ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam dan menunduk membiarkan laki-laki itu merangkulnya dan mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Aku bukanlah seorang putri dari kerajaan, Sehun. Aku hanya rakyat biasa." Baekhyun menyangkal, ia mengusap air matanya kasar dan melepas pelan rangkulan Sehun karena banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu tersenyumlah, kau tak pantas untuk menangis." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo kekelas." Ajaknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun kekelas.

-0-

"Hari ini Lee SAM tidak masuk." Teriak sang ketua kelas saat ia masuk kekelas. Sontak kelas itu tiba-tiba bersorak-sorai mendapat kabar gembira seperti itu. Bagi mereka, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka seorang Lee SAM tidak masuk kekelas.

Sang ketua memijit pelipisnya dan menatap teman sekelasnya merasa bersalah, "Dengarkan aku dulu,"

Teriakan sang ketua kelas yang bernama Kim Namjoon itu tak didengarkan oleh teman sekelasnya. Ia mendesah dan kembali berteriak dengan lesu, "Tapi Lee SAM memberikan tugas halaman 120 hari ini dikumpul."

Hening,

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu berjalan lemas ketempat duduknya, dengan berat hati ia membuka bukunya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat deretan angka yang membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Hanya satu halaman dengan 10 soal namun menggunakan rumus yang sangat panjang.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan angkat tangan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, ia melirik kearah seluruh teman sekelasnya, ekspresi teman-temannya juga tak jauh beda dengan ekspresinya, jika seperti ini mereka lebih memilih Lee SAM masuk kekelas.

30 menit berlalu, kelas 12 A tetap hening dan tetap fokus pada tugas yang diberikan Lee SAM. Sontak bersamaan mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laki-laki tinggi yang duduk disudut ruangan itu, berdiri.

Teman sebangkunya menoleh dan menatap lelaki tinggi itu bingung, "Kau mau kemana, Yeol?" Bisik teman sebangkunya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap surai lelaki itu pelan, "Aku keluar sebentar, Kyung"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu,

Belum Chanyeol sampai diambang pintu, suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Park?"

"Keluar." Jawab Chanyeol santai lalu mencoba untuk melangkah pergi,

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang tadi ku ucapkan? Kerjakan dulu tugas yang diberikan Lee SAM lalu kau boleh pergi, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah dan memutar bola matanya malas, ia berbalik dan mendekat pada sang ketua kelas.

"Pergi ketempat dudukku, ambil bukuku lalu kau buka." Chanyeol berucap seperti memerintah, tangannya menunjuk tempat duduknya lalu menatap ketua kelas. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang ketua kelas yang akan membuatnya tak jadi-jadi keluar.

-0-

Chanyeol berjalan sepanjang koridor lantai 3 yang terlihat sepi, jelas saja semua siswa berada dikelasnya karena saat ini memang masih jam pelajaran.

Tanpa sadar ia menghentikan langkanya didepan jendela kelas 12 B yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengintip dan senyumannya mengambang saat retinanya menangkap sosok mungil sedang fokus dengan guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran Kimia didepan.

Meski lelaki mungil itu terkenal lamban menerima pelajaran akan tetapi lelaki mungil itu selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memerhatikan apa yang guru jelaskan.

Ia teringat dulu, saat lelaki mungil itu berteriak didepan pintu kamarnya lalu memohon dengan manja untuk membantunya belajar padahal saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Ia terkekeh mengingat wajah lelaki mungil itu yang seperti hampir menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat laki-laki mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menusil sesuatu dibuku tulis dan beberapa saat lelaki mungil itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil pertanda ia bingung,

Senyumannya memudar, saat melihat lelaki berkulit putih –teman sebangkunya– memperhatikan kerjaannya, mereka berbincang sebentar setelah itu lelaki berkulit putih itu seperti menjelaskan sesuatu dibuku lelaki mungil itu, setelah itu lelaki mungil itu tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk semangat dan kembali berkutat pada bukunya, lelaki berkulit putih itu ikut tersenyum tangannya dengan berani mengusap surai coklat lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu bergumam kesal "Apa-apaan itu,"

Chanyeol merasa geram, ingin sekali ia mematahkan tangan lelaki berkulit putih itu jika saja tak ada guru dikelas lelaki mungil itu.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang, sontak Chanyeol berbalik dan mengelus dada sambil menghela nafas lega saat tau siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia takut jika saja seorang guru menepuk pundaknya dan ia berakhir di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan hukuman –lagi-.

Lelaki bermata doe itu menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ia memperhatikan jendela kelas yang terbuka sedikit. Beberapa detik ia menahan nafas, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol daritadi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"A, aku?"

"A, aku sedang…" Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak kemana-mana dan lelaki bermata doe itu tau jika Chanyeol sedang mencari-cari alasan. _Kau bukan pembohong yang handal, Yeol._ Batin Kyugnsoo.

" _Kajja,_ aku ingin kekantin. Temani aku" Belum sempat Chanyeol mengatakan 'ya' Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya kekantin. Chanyeol hanya dapat menatap jendela kelas 12 B itu dengan tatapan tak rela.

-0-

Laki-laki itu sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya sambil memperhatikan sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan dua anak laki-laki yang sedang berpelukan tersenyum kearah kamera, ia tersenyum saat ia mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

Drrt… Drrt…

Ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja belajar itu bergetar, ia menoleh dan melirik siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam. Ia memutar bola matanya malas lalu meraih ponselnya.

"Halo,"

 _"_ _Halo sayang! Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"_ Sontak laki-laki itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena suara orang diseberang yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Begitulah, ada apa?"

 _"_ _Hah, kau tak pernah berubah masih saja sedingin itu."_

"Aku memang seperti itu."

 _"_ _Baiklah, baiklah terserahmu saja, bagaimana? Apa dia sudah mengingat semuanya?"_ Orang diseberang itu bertanya to the point.

"Belum," Jawabnya singkat. Ia melirik seorang laki-laki yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mendengar desahan diseberang sana.

 _"_ _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa dia masih tak mengenalimu?"_

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas putus asa sambil mengambil bingkai foto yang berada dimeja belajarnya, ia mengusap foto itu dengan lembut, betapa ia sangat merindukan masa lalunya.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar desahan diseberang sana.

 _"_ _A, apa?"_

"Tak usah sekaget itu, dia benar-benar belum mengingatku."

 _"_ _Sayang, dengarkan aku."_

"Hm,"

 _"_ _Kau ingat bukan tahun depan adalah hari apa? Ah tidak tidak! 9 bulan lagi?"_

"Ungh," laki-laki itu menoleh kearah lelaki yang sedang tertidur pula, ia menjilat bibirnya mungkin suaranya membuat laki-laki itu terganggu.

"Aku mengingatnya," Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih dipelankan

 _"_ _Baiklah, jika kau mengingatnya. Kau harus berusaha membuatnya mengingatmu."_

Ia mendesah mendengar ucapan orang diseberang, dia sudah berusaha melakukannya bahkan sangat berusaha namun semua usahanya tak membuahkan hasil orang itu tak ada bayangan sama sekali tentang dirinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha, ibu. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengingatnya." Ucap laki-laki itu lirih.

 _"_ _Sayang, kau adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya. Kau pasti bisa membuatnya mengingat semuanya, demi kami semua disini."_

"Baiklah ibu, aku akan mencobanya."

 _"_ _Bagus, itu adalah anak ibu. Dengar pesan ibu, kau tak perlu terburu-buru untuk membuatnya mengingat semua. Cukup hanya mengingat kau saja itu sudah cukup. Secepatnya bawa dia kembali!"_

"Baiklah, ibuku yang tercinta. Aku harus mematikannya, suaramu membuat semua orang terganggu."

 _"_ _Y, ya! K, kau anak kurang–"_

Pip.

Belum sempat ibunya melanjutkan kata-katanya lelaki itu dengan buru-buru mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dasar anak kurang ajar.

Ia tersenyum dan menatap bingkai foto itu, "Masa lalu akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya." Ujarnya mantap.

-0-

Tin Tin Tin.

Kyungsoo mengeliat tak nyaman dikasurnya saat mendengar jam weker yang sangat mengganggu –baginya hari ini–, dengan terpaksa ia membuka mata bulatnya dan dengan langkah malas berjalan kearah nakas Chanyeol mematikan jam weker yang sangat ribut.

Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas dengan handuk kecil menutupi keningnya, tadi malam ia bergadang untuk menjaga Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba demam. Tangannya mengambil handuk itu dan meraba suhu Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya ditempelkan dikeningnya.

"Masih panas," lirihnya. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya hari ini ia tak bisa sekolah.

"K, kyungie-ya hhh…" Panggil Chanyeol pelan masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan duduk disisi ranjang Chanyeol, tangannya mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang basah akibat keringat. Tersirat diwajah Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo sangat menghawatirkan Chanyeol.

"Hhh, k, kau sekolah saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa ia bersekolah dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Siapa nanti yang akan mengurus Chanyeol jika bukan dia? Siapa yang akan membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol jika bukan dia? Jika dia meninggalkannya sama saja ia mau Chanyeolnya semakin parah.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu."

"K, kyung. K, kumohon, kau harus bersekolah. Dengarkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian kau harus tetap sekolah, kumohon." Chanyeol memohon, tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menatap Chanyeol, ia tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol seperti ini. Tapi benar juga yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan ujian dan jika dia dan Chanyeol tidak turun hari ini siapa yang akan memberikan mereka materi hari ini?

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae, Chanyeollie." Ucapnya pelan,

"Aku tau,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah lalu mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol cukup lama.

 _Kapan kau benar-benar membalas perasaanku?_

-0-

Pagi menjadi malam, malampun menjadi pagi, begitulah selalu. Dan tak terasa hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh Baekhyun sekolah setelah insiden membolosnya.

Ia menarik nafas lalu tersenyum, daritadi malam ia sudah memantapkan diri akan bertemu Chanyeol seperti biasa. Hampir dua minggu ia tak bersama Chanyeol membuatnya merindukan sosok laki-laki tinggi itu, ia merindukan pelukannya, ia merindukan senyumannya yang menenangkan dan juga aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang khas.

Ia tak perduli dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah ia tahu adalah selingkuhannya Chanyeol, ia akan mencoba seperti biasa. Ya seperti biasa, Kyungsoo yang menjadi sahabatnya dengan Chanyeol bukan selingkuhan Kyungsoo. dan Chanyeol yang menjadi kekasihnya bukan kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Ia menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang sedang memasang dasinya tak rapi, ia menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya, iapun mendekat dan merapikan dasi sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Pasang dasimu dengan benar, bagaimana kau menjadi seorang petinggi perusahaan jika kau tak bisa memasang dasi dengan benar? Bawahanmu akan menertawaimu, bodoh." Ledek Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu memakai dasi dengan rapi, Baek. Istriku yang akan memasangkan dasi untukku setiap pagi. Haha," balas Sehun sambil menatap hasil karya Baekhyun pada dasinya yang sekarang lebih rapi.

Baekhyun mendengus dan memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun, "Tak akan ada wanita yang menyangkut padamu jika sifatmu saja sedingin es batu seperti itu." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli. Lagi pula, aku tak tertarik dengan mereka. ayo kita pergi, aku tak ingin terlambat dan Kim SAM menghukumku karenamu."

" _Heol_ , tuan Oh yang terhormat. Kau yang membuat kita terlambat karena dasimu itu tidak benar." Protes Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dasi Sehun yang sudah rapi.

"Yasudah, ayo kita kesekolah, Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya didepan ambang pintu dan menoleh kebelakang, keningnya mengerut melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditempat tadi.

"Baek, kau tak ingin kita terlambat bukan?" Tanya Sehun yang mendekat dan meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah, kau bisa kesekolah hari ini sendiri kan?"

-0-

Laki-laki mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cukup cepat kelantai 4 asrama sekolah mereka, sebelum menuju sekolah ia ingin mendatangi Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan kamar Chanyeol, terakhir kali ia masuk kesini saat ia hendak merayakan kesuksesan band kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang bergelut dikamar sambil merusak semua barang dikamarnya.

Namun, kali ini tidak. Ia bertekad apapun yang akan ia lihat, ia akan diam dan mencoba untuk tak melihat apa-apa.

Ia tak peduli jika akan ada orang yang mengatakannya manusia terbodoh didunia karena masih mempertahankan orang yang sudah menyakitimu. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, Baekhyun bodoh yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Tangannya perlahan menekan kenop pintu dan… tak terkunci? Ia buru-buru masuk dan melihat ruangan kamar itu yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya kesekolah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, padahal ia sangat ingin berangkat kesekolah dengan Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan benar saja 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

"Hhh, Kyungsoo k, kau kah itu?" suara itu terdengar pelan, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru kamar Chansoo untuk mencari suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"K, kau?!"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Tapi sepertinya itu benar, dengan lancangnya ia masuk kekamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"C, Chanyeol-ah kau tidak kesekolah?"

"Lihat ini jam berapa." Ujar laki-laki itu dingin, ia melangkah dengan pelan keranjangnya dan berbaring, kepalanya masih pening dan tubuhnya masih sangat lemas tapi tak selemas sebelum datangnya Baekhyun.

"A, ah aku mengerti. S, sepertinya aku juga terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia menunduk takut sepertinya kedatangannya tak diinginkan oleh Chanyeol.

Hening tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol.

Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiri disitu dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tak seperti biasanya, ia ragu untuk mendekat akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk pamit.

"B, baiklah maaf a, aku mengganggumu. A, aku akan kesekolah dulu…"

"J, jangan… hh, j, jangan tinggalkan aku…" Lirih Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, iapun mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Giant kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, ia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol seperti ini. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Chanyeol dan panas! Suhu tubuh Chanyeol sangat panas.

"G, giant k, kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas raut khawatir Baekhyun. Ia takut, sangat takut Chanyeol kenapa-kenapa. Coba saja ia tak mampir kesini, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban, ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Matanya yang sayu-sayu menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat khawatir dalam hati ia sangat senang, Baekhyunnya masih peduli dengannya.

"K, katakan padaku, hiks… y, yang mana yang sakit? Apa k, kepalamu sakit?"

"Tenanglah Baek… hh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Dengan sedikit tenaganya Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun, Baekhyunnya masih tetap kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu.

"T, tunggu disini sebentar… hiks, a, aku akan hiks membelikanmu obat penurun panas. Tunggu aku sebentar ne? hiks…" Ucap Baekhyun sambil masih menangis, ia sangat kalut. Saat ia hendak berdiri, tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeol, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membelikanmu obat. Ish,"

"Hmh.. Tetaplah disini, kubilang."

"T, tapi…"

"Kumohon,"

"Hiks," Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Berhenti menangis Baek,"

Baekhyun bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol, ia menatap tubuh Chanyeol ragu. Ia sangat ingin membuat panas Chanyeol menurun, ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan melepas piama Chanyeol.

"A, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Baek?!"

Baekhyun tak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol, setelah membuka piyama Chanyeol ia membuka seragamnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, sangat erat.

"Ayah selalu memelukku seperti ini jika aku sedang panas. K, kata ayah panasku akan berpindah kepada Ayah jika Ayah memelukku seperti ini." Jelas Baekhyun dengan polos.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun, ia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terkadang polos namun ia sungguh menyukainya. Ia menyukai sisi polos Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil, ia suka sifat manis Baekhyun dan juga tingkah cengengnya Baekhyun.

Kali ini ia sangat berharap waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

-0-

Disisi lain, Sehun terus saja memperhatikan pintu kelasnya dan jam dinding secara bergantian. Ini sudah pukul 10 dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum muncul juga. Rasa cemas menghampirinya, ia cukup menyesal membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sekolah sendiri tadi. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun terkena apa-apa? Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun.

Tringggg…

Bunyi bel berdering, ia menghela nafas dan buru-buru mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dengan cekatak ia langsung menelfon Baekhyun tapi tidak diangkat.

Tak menyerah kembali Sehun menelfon Baekhyun namun lagi-lagi tak diangkat, ia mengerang frustasi. Kemana perginya Baekhyun?!

Saat ia mengingat satu nama yang mungkin sedang bersama Baekhyun, ia dengan cepat keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju kelas 12 A.

Ia mengatur nafasnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, matanya mencari sosok laki-laki tinggi yang mungkin saja menjadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun belum sampai-sampai kesekolah. Namun nihil ia tak juga mendapatkan Chanyeol dikelas itu.

Matanya berhenti pada seorang laki-laki bermata doe, dengan tergesa ia berhambur kearah laki-laki itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan dingin, matanya menatap tak suka kearah Sehun.

"Dimana Chanyeol?!" Tanya Sehun tak santai tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa urusanmu dengannya?!" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan lebih tak santai, ia muak menatap wajah Sehun.

"K, Kau! Beritahu aku dimana dia?! Aku ingin membunuhnya! Kau tahu Baekhyun tak sampai-sampai sekolah, Chanyeol pasti mencelakai Baekhyun!" Tuduh Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya saat Sehun menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak. Ia tak terima Chanyeol dikatai seperti itu, atas dasar apa Chanyeol mencelakai Baekhyun disaat Chanyeol sedang terkapar dikamar mereka.

"Jaga omonganmu, Oh Sehun. Kekasihku tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar kata 'kekasih'

"Kekasih?! Bukankah yang menjadi 'kekasih resmi' Park Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyu, yah?"

Deg.

Ucapan Sehun bagai panah yang menusuk tepat jantungnya, iapun menunduk. Benar Chanyeol adalah milik Baekhyun. Ia hanyalah simpanan Chanyeol, dia tak berhak mengaku bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

"Katakan padaku! Dimana-Park-Chanyeol-Si-Brengsek-itu?!" Bentak Sehun sambil menekan kalimat nya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap nyalang kearah Sehun, "Chanyeol tak turun sekolah, kau puas?! Sekarang pergi dari kelasku." Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Sehun, mengusirnya.

"Hah, laki-laki brengsek sepertinya bisa sakit juga? Kuharap dia mati." Cibir Sehun sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Brengsek."

-0-

"D, dingin…" Lirih Baekhyun, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun dingin, sebenarnya disini siapa yang sakit? Mengapa ia yang harus merawat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kedinginan. Dasar, Baekhyun rentan dengan suhu dingin. Laki-laki mungil itu akan terkena flu jika terlalu lama-lama berada diruangan be AC.

Dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang laki-laki sok jagoan berada tertidur pulas diranjang Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya yang memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Terpaksa Chanyeol mematikan ACnya dan mengaktifkan penghangat ruangan, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah berkeringat. Ia bukanlah orang yang sangat jahat membiarkan seseorang sakit seperti itu karena kecerobohannya yang sok-sokan menolong Chanyeol.

Cklek.

"Yeol, aku membawakanmu sesu–" seketika semua barang belanjaannya jatuh kelantai melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertelanjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia sangat shock. Seketika dadanya kembali terasa sakit melihat semua ini,

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sama kagetnya. Seperti de javu, melihat wajah shock Kyungsoo yang melihat dirinya bersama Baekhyun bertelanjang dada seperti ini. Kini Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang laki-laki yang sangat brengsek sekarang.

"Kyung, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat."

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman walau air matanya sudah mendesak keluar. "T, takapa. Kau adalah kekasih Baekhyun, b, baiklah aku permisi sebentar sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian berdua."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berlalu pergi. Ia menangis, berharap dengan keluarnya air matanya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam.

To Be Continoued.

.

.

 ** _4k words :v_**

 ** _banyak yang bingung ini mainpairnya siapa, nanti deh surprise. Hehe, yang jelas tetap baca aja ya/?_**

 ** _Btw terimakasih yang sudah sempat review, ngefav, dan ngefoll cerita nista ini._**

 ** _dan juga maaf ff ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna jadi sangat dibutuhkan saran dan kritik dari semua readers, aku sangat menghargai apapun yang kalian ucapkan kok._**

 ** _Membiasakan diri setelah membaca untuk mereview walau hanya satu kata seperti 'next' itu sudah buat aku seneng banget._**

 ** _Akhir kata mind to review?review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini TT_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _BIG THANKS_**

 ** _Semuanya~_**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHANBAEK STORY**

 **'OVERPROTECTIVE - Chapter 4'  
**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance | Drama | Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning!Boyxboy!Boyslove!Yaoi!Typo(s)!**

 **A/n : Hello! Pertama-tama aku bener-bener mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sempet hampir setengah tahun gak lanjutin ff ini. Maaf banget udah jadi author yang phpin kalian semua. Ini semua karena masalah yang gak kelar-kelar sampe sekarang ._. dan yah… jadi begitu lah… mohon maaf banget baru bisa lanjut ff ini. Semoga kalian suka dan seneng dengan chapter 4 ini._. AMIN…**

 **Ah ya, banyak yang ngomong Baekhyun disini poor banget dan sebagian belah pihak gak suka dengan chara Baekhyun disini. Jadi gini sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf kalau buat character Baekhyun disini kayak gini. aku cuma minjam nama Baekhyun dan gak ada maksud untuk menghina Baekhyun melalui ff ini.**

 **Dan jugaaaa… terimakasih yang masih setia nunggu ff ini -_- maaf authornya ngarett -_- dan maaf kalau ff ini masih jauh dari kata ya itu... -_-v lama nda dapat asupan ff /?**

 **Ah, disarankan untuk mendengar lagu yang disarankan/?**

 **Salam xoxo :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata tajam pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terus mengikuti pergerakan jarum jam dinding yang menempel tepat diatas papan tulis.

Pemuda itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Pemuda yang terkadang dikatakan vampire karena kulit putih pucatnya dan cukup terkenal dikalangan _namja_ imut dan juga guru. Ah,… tentunya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ nakal yang sering mengintip.

 _Yeah,_ katakanlah kali ini Sehun tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan khitmat seperti biasanya.

Pasalnya, bangku disebelahnya masih kosong sejak jam pelajaran pertama di mulai.

Khawatir, tentu saja Sehun khawatir. _Namja_ yang juga menjadi _roomate_ nya itu mengatakan akan menyusulnya pergi sekolah. Namun, laki-laki itu tak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Ia semakin khawatir saat ia tahu bahwa kekasih 'brengsek' _namja_ itu juga tak masuk sekolah. Ia takut, bagaimana jika _namja_ itu sedang berada di kamar kekasihnya? Ada rasa tak terima, tentu saja.

Sehun tau, _namja_ itu amat sangat mencintai kekasihnya walau kekasihnya telah menyakitinya berulang kali. Tapi Sehun tak habis fikir, mengapa _namja_ itu tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka setelah ia tahu jika kekasihnya sudah berkhianat padanya? Mengapa ia tak memutuskannya saja? Mengapa ia tak melupakannya?

Namun hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir _namja_ itu, 'Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintainya, Sehun.'

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memikirkan betapa … dirinya. Sehun tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi _namja_ itu…

Karena…

Dia juga mencintai seseorang... seseorang yang tak mungkin dapat ia raih kembali…

Sehun yang merasa bosan dengan menatap pergerakan jarum jam yang tak berarti mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela ruangan. Sepertinya _mood_ nya untuk mendengarkan guru Kang yang sedang menjelaskan materi memburuk karena otaknya yang bercabang-cabang.

Ia tersenyum geli bagaimana usahanya dapat bisa masuk kesekolah ini dan bertemu dengan pemuda seperti teman sebangkunya dan ia sangat bersyukur saat wali kelasnya mengatakan bahwa ia sekamar dengan teman sebangkunya.

Apakah itu suatu kebetulan?

Bayangan akan masa lalunya itu buram seketika.

Ia menyipitkan matanya elangnya, mempertajam ke suatu objek di lapangan sekolah. Sosok laki-laki bermata _doe–_ yang membuat _mood_ nya semakin hancur tadi pagi–sedang berjalan menujju keluar area sekolah. yang membuat _mood_ nya hancur tadi pagi.

"Aku baru tahu, burung hantu itu bisa membolos juga." Gumamnya pelan sangat pelan sampai…

PLETAK.

"Ouch!" Ia meringis keras sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Sial! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar penghapus papan tulis ini? Ia mendengus lalu menatap tajam. "Yach! Siapa yang lakuk–"

Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia langsung menunduk. _'Sial!'_ Batinnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dipelajaranku, Oh Sehun?!" Suara tegas dan lantang itu menginterupsi Sehun, tatapannya mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya dengan tingkah Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, tentu saja semua temannya ikut terdiam.

Sialan, sepertinya Sehun harus terperangkap didalam kandang singa hari ini.

-0-

Kyungsoo mempererat pegangannya pada plastik berisi makanan ringan yang tadi sempai ia beli. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol.

Ia takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu kelaparan dan… sakinya akan bertambah parah.

Oke, mungkin ini berlebihan…

Kyungsoo memang terlalu takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol. Coba saja laki-laki itu tidak memaksanya untuk sekolah. mungkin Kyungsoo daritadi masih ada di asrama.

Sedikit merutuk diri, mengapa ia selalu tak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda tinggi itu? Ya, mungkin ia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Sampai ia melupakan akan ada yang terluka dengan keegoisannya…

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo bediri, didepan laki-laki yang dikenal bernama pak Ahn sedang menatapnya mengintimidasi sambil berkacak pinggang. Pak Ahn adalah petugas keamanan sekolah ini dan ia adalah petugas keamanan yang sangat… ekhm garang tentunya.

"Aku heran mengapa guru memberikan izin dengan begitu mudahnya kepada anak-anak sepertimu," gerutu laki-laki berumur sekitar setengah abad itu sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo mengintimidasi sedangkan Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang.

"Padahal ku lihat-lihat kau terlihat baik-baik saja…" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya mencari-cari sesuatu agar dapat memarahi Kyungsoo. "…dan coba lihat, bahkan kau masih bisa kekantin dengan membeli semua makanan-makanan ringan itu, apa orang sakit boleh makan-makanan seperti itu, eoh?" Lanjutnya.

Dan demi Tuhan saat ini Kyungsoo terus menggerutu dalam hati. Meskipun begitu ia harus tetap terlihat setenang mungkin.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencincang laki-laki yang banyak bicara itu.

Pak Ahn akhirnya menghela nafas lalu mendekat kearah gerbang pintu sekolah untuk membukakan pintu itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, Pak." Kyungsoo dengan cepat bergegas pergi sebelum pak Ahn kembali menahannya.

Setelah jauh dari gerbang, ia menggerutu tentang pak Ahn. Untung saja ia adalah salah satu siswa teladan disekolahnya sehingga tidak akan susah baginya untuk mendapatkan izin dari wali kelasnya.

Haha! Kau begitu curang menggunakan otakmu Do Kyungsoo.

-0-

Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol _(Read : Half Naked)_ saat hawa dingin menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

"D, dingin…" Lirihnya pelan.

Ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari sang pemilik tubuh.

 _'_ _Mianhae…'_ batinnya pelan.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol, tubuhnya bergetar. Tersirat bahwa ia takut dengan pemuda _giant_ itu. Namun, ia juga masih ingin berada dipelukan kekasihnya.

Niat awalnya bukanlah ini.

Tak ada sama sekali terlintas dibenaknya untuk membuat Chanyeol repot merawatnya yang tiba-tiba demam.

Ia hanya terlalu kalut…

Ya, terlalu kalut sampai ia membuka seragamnya dan kaos Chanyeol setelah itu memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol _seperti apa yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya saat masih kecil._ Namun ia melupakan satu hal yang penting… bahwa…

Ia rentan dengan suhu dingin…

Baekhyun dapat merasakan helaan nafas Chanyeol dan ia juga dapat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang menyentuh permukaan keningnya lembut, mengusapnya pelan dan menimbulkan detakan jantung Baekhyun tak menentu.

Ia tersenyum dibalik dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memperdulikannya. _'Terimakasih'_ Tangan mungilnya semakin memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisi sebelum mata indahnya perlahan menutup.

 _'_ _Terimakasih, Chanlie.'_ Dan Baekhyun masuk kealam mimpi.

-0-

 _(Play : Wax – Tears are falling)_

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor gedung asrama yang sepi. Dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal, lelaki bermata _doe_ itu berhenti tepat di kamar bertuliskan hangul 'Park Chanyeol' dan 'Do Kyungsoo'. Ia tersenyum menatap tulisan itu sebentar.

Kemudian, tangannya yang kosong segera terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek

"Yeol, aku membawakanmu sesu–"

Deg

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, lidahnya seolah-olah kelu dan matanya membulat dua kali lipat. Tubuhnya juga terasa susah digerakkan, seketika plastik yang ia pegang daritadi jatuh ke lantai.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak dibagian dadanya, hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan belati tak kasat mata melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan dengan kondisi mereka yang bertelanjang.

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu terkejut. Bukankah ini wajar Kyungsoo? Mereka memiliki hubungan yang wajar, bukan seperti kau.

 _"_ _Kekasih?!..."_

Ucapan Sehun tadi pagi kembali menggelanyut diotaknya. Ia menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya…

 _"_ _Bukankah yang menjadi 'kekasih resmi' Park Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun, 'yah?"_

Dadanya semakin sesak, perlahan air matanya kembali turun. Ia tersenyum miris, betapa menyedihkan dirinya sekaran.

Kapan Chanyeol dapat membalas cintanya? Kapan Chanyeol akan menyadari bahwa ia memiliki hati yang rapuh? Kapan Chanyeol menerimanya menjadi kekasih, bukan budak cinta ataupun tempat untuk berlabuh saat ia merasa bosan…

"Kyung, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Tersirat dimata Kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat terluka dan Chanyeol semakin membenci dirinya.

"T, taka pa… Kau adalah kekasih Baekhyun. B, baiklah… aku… permisi sebentar. Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian berdua."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berlalu pergi. Disitu ia merasa dunianya sudah runtuh. Ia menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya berharap semua sakit hatinya meluap…

 _'_ _Aku tak akan menyerah, Chanyeol…'_

-0-

Sehun daritadi mengumpat tidak jelas sambil menggerakkan mengepel koridor kelas secara asal. Ia menatap kearah kanan lalu mendesah.

Sial! Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Terkutuklah yang membuat gedung sekolah sebesar ini.

Mengapa semua guru disekolah ini menyeramkan? Batinnya.

Sehun mendengus lalu melirik jam dinding yang berada di koridor. Jarum jam menunjuk kearah angka 4. Sial! Ini sudah jam 4 dan dalam satu jam ia harus sudah membersihkan koridor yang bahkan belum seperempat ia bersihkan.

"Tidak akan berhasil, pasti guru itu akan menghukumku lagi–"

Dia terdiam sesaat, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu…

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Ia hampir melupakan namja itu, rasa cemas dan takut menghampirinya. Ia kembali melirik kekanan, menatap nanar kearah lantai yang masih belum ia pel.

Sial, ini akan menjadi malam yang menyulitkan bagi Sehun.

Ia membenturkan kepalanya kearah jendela kaca besar yang berhadapan langsung kepemandangan luar,

Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul. "Baekkie- _ya_ sekarang dimana kamu?" Lirihnya pelan. Helaan nafas lolos dari bibirnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya beberapa saat. Daritadi ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun hasilnya sama tetap tak diangkat.

Ia mencemaskan pemuda mungil itu. Baekhyun sangat membenci hujan karena tubuh pemuda mungil itu sangat rentan dengan suhu dingin.

Sehun melirik kelapangan yang sudah basah akibat hujan, ia dapat melihat beberapa murid yang baru pulang sedang berlari dengan tas mereka yang menjadi payung dan beberapa yang lebih menunggu berteduh di gazebo.

Dan sosok lelaki yang duduk di kursi taman sekolah membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa oleh hujan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tertegun beberapa saat sambil terus menatap laki-laki yang sedang membelakanginya itu, satu alisnya naik dan keningnya berkerut.

Lelaki itu adalah Kyungsoo. Perasaannya tadi Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari sekolah tapi kenapa laki-laki itu masuk kembali? Dan orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan yang sedang deras-derasnya?

Dan keningnya semakin berkerut saat sosok _namja_ yang tak ia ketahui mendekat ke Kyungsoo sambil menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan payung yang ia bawa.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

" _Hyung_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara membuat Sehun tersentak. Ia memengan dadanya sambil menatap kearah si pemilik suara. "Taehyung- _ah_. kau mengagetkanku!"

Kim Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya lalu, melirik kearah jendela mencari-cari apa yang sedang Sehun lihat tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi _hyung_?"

Sehun melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih ada disana, "Tidak ada."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disekolah?"

"Oh– a, aku…"

" _Hyung_ sedang dihukum? Wah aku baru tahu orang sepertimu bisa dihukum juga," komentar Taehyung tanppa dosa.

Sehun menatap datar Taehyung dan perempatan imajiner telah menghiasi sudut kening Sehun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul kepala Taehyung kuat.

"Yach! Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung?!_ Aww… Ini sakit! Kepalaku!" Protes Taehyung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena 'hadiah' dari Sehun.

"Bisakah kau tak mengajukan pertannyaan yang tak perlu dijawab, Tae? Itu membuatku muak." Jawab Sehun dingin dan kembali mengepel lantai. Ia harus bergegas, kalau tidak pasti guru Kang akan memberikan hukuman lebih berat.

Taehyung menghela nafas sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih panas.

Taehyung telah mengenal Sehun sejak mereka masih berada dizaman ngompol dicelana dan sampai sekarang tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari Sehun.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang yang kurang dari Sehun. Baekhyun, ya Baekhyun. Biasanya dimana ada Sehun, sepupu cengengnya itu pasti ada. Em, dibeberapa kesempatan tidak ada sih…

" _Ah,_ ngomong-ngomong. Dimana Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Deg.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Entahlah ia merasa tidak tenang. Ia hampir benar-benar melupakan pemuda mungil itu.

"Apa?! Dia juga tidak denganmu?!"

"Tidak, biasanya dia selalu bersamamu, 'kan? Dan _hey_ kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Sehun melempar alat pel yang ia pegang ke arah Taehyung, beruntung Taehyung memiliki _reflex_ yang bagus sehingga ia dapat menangkap alat pel itu. "Yach! Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?"

Sehun berlari menjauh, perasaannya tidak enak dan ia tahu Baekhyun sekarang berada dimana.

"Yach! Yach! _Hyung!"_

"Lanjutkan tugasku sebelum jam 5 sore, Tae! Guru Kang akan memeriksanya. Aku mengandalkanmu, Taehyung- _ah_." Teriak Sehun sebelum ia menuruni anak tangga.

"Tapi–" Ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu, secara perlahan ia melirik kearah jam dinding. Seketika matanya membulat sekarang sudah pukul 4:25 dan ia melirik kearah lantai yang akan dibersihkan dan kembali melihat ke jam. Untuk beberapa saat otaknya kosong dan…

"SIAL! _HYUNG!"_

-0-

 _(Play : Suzy – I still love you)_

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang ti–"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap layar yang memperlihatkan kontak Kyungsoo. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang mulai mengeliat dipelukannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang daritadi banyak gerak.

Entah setan dari mana, Chanyeol dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari pinggangnya dan bangun dari ranjangnya.

Baekhyun terbangun akibat ulah Chanyeol. Ia mengucek matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah. Terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun kalau ia masih mengantuk. Ia menguap sebentar.

"Kau kenapa, Chanlie?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun."

Deg.

"M, maaf…" Baekhyun menunduk bingung. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan sampai-sampai Chanyeol marah padanya? Padahal baru saja ia melihat Chanyeol yang begitu khawatir padanya, mengapa Chanyeol kembali berubah menjadi orang lain?

Chanyeol melempar kemeja dan jas sekolah Baekhyun tepat diwajah Baekhyun. "Pakai seragammu lalu pulanglah." Ujar Chanyeol dingin sambil memperhatikan ponselnya.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol antara takut dan bingung sambil memeluk pakaiannya yang dilempar Chanyeol tadi.

 _Ini bukan Chanyeol…_

"Kalau kau sudah sehat, pulanglah. Kau tau? Kau sangat merepotkan!"

 _Chanyeol tak akan pernah berkata sekasar ini padanya…_

Ia menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Tatapan tajam dan tidak suka dari Chanyeol, tepat menusuk jantung Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol tak akan pernah memperlihatkan tatapan seperti ini…_

"T, tapi…"

"Aku bilang kalau kau sudah sehat pulanglah. Byun Baekhyun."

 _Chanyeol tak akan pernah menghusirnya…_

"T, tapi kenapa?..."

Chanyeol terlihat kalut, ia terdiam sebentar lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tak ingin Baekhyun dengarkan dari mulut Chanyeol. "T, tadi Kyungsoo kesini dan melihat kita, Baek. Pergilah sebelum semuanya semakin kacau."

 _Chanyeol tak akan pernah membela orang lain selain dirinya._

"Y, yeol… T, tapi…"

"Baek, jika aku bilang pulanglah pulanglah. Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang ku katakan?"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tangannya meremas kemeja yang ada digenggamannya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat Chanyeol lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada dirinya.

Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Yeol? Ada seseorang yang terluka disini.

"Memang kenapa jika Kyungsoo melihat? Wajar bukan jika kita berpelukan? Bukannya kita sepasang kekasih?" Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek– Kumohon…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Yeol! Aku mau disini. Aku merindukanmu! Dan juga– kau masih sakit, 'kan? Biarkan aku merawa–"

"Baek berhenti menjadi kekanakan seperti ini! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang?!"

Entah ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia menatap kearah mata Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapannya.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku malaikatku…'_

Bening kristal keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun, membuat aliran sungai disana. Ia tak dapat membendungnya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?! Siapa yang lebih penting? Aku atau Kyungsoo?!"

PLAK

"Jaga mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang membeku.

 _Dan Chanyeol tak akan pernah menamparku seperti ini…_

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang panas. Tanpa sepatah apapun Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan pakaiannya disana dan tak memperdulikan cuaca yang sedang buruk diluar sana.

Chanyeol merosot kelantai, tak menyangka dengan perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Ucapan Baekhyun tadi terbayang-bayang diotaknya.

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?!"_

Maafkan aku Baek, maafkan aku…

 _"_ _Siapa yang lebih penting? Aku atau Kyungsoo?!"_

Ia menatap tangannya yang telah menampar Baekhyun tadi, ini kali pertama ia bersikap sangat kasar kearah Baekhyun. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun semarah ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangis setelah kepergian seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang…

 _'_ _Ibu, tolong aku…'_

-0-

 _'_ _Baekhyun!'_

Sehun semakin mempercepat larinya dikoridor asrama yang selalu sepi. Diotaknya hanya ada satu nama yaitu, Baekhyun.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia hampir mendekati kamar seseorang yang benar-benar ingin dia hajar.

Hingga beberapa meter dari sana, ia melihat siluet Baekhyun yang berwajah merah tanpa memakai seragamnya…

T, tunggu dulu?

Tidak memakai seragam? Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Tunggu kau Park Chanyeol!"

Ia berlari kencang mengejar Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari kamar Chanyeol. "Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sehun. Baekhyun berbalik sebentar lalu kembali berlari sekencang mungkin. Sehun semakin marah saat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat basah.

Ia tahu siapa yang sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Baek! Tunggu!" Teriak Sehun lagi sambil terus mengejar Baekhyun.

"Pergi Sehun! K, kumohon!" Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia mau menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun.

Ia menahan tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat saat ia dapat menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Didalam pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya mencoba mengeluarkan semua sakit yang ada didadanya.

"Pukul aku Baek, pukul aku sepuas mu. Menangislah, menangislah Baek, aku selalu ada untukmu…" Sehun mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"A, apa salahku Hun… A, apa…" Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun berkali-kali, melampiaskan sakitnya kepada Sehun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang terus menangis sambil memukulnya.

 _Karena aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis, izinkan aku… izinkan aku untuk membuatmu melupakannya, Baekhyun-_ _ **ah**_

 _Meskipun aku tahu kau mungkin tak akan bisa…_

.

.

Dan sepertinya Sehun kembali melupakan sesuatu…

"Sehun _HYUNG! Arg! Ottokhae?! Ish!"_ Teriak Taehyung keras dengan suaranya yang menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sudah benar-benar sepi.

" _Hyung?_ "

Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Ini berlebihan…

"Jungkook _-ie_ …" Panggil Taehyung manja, bibirnya melengkung kebawah dan tersirat dari mimik wajahnya jika Taehyung sedang putus asa.

Jungkook terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Taehyung yang selalu terlihat kekanakan jika berada didepannya.

" _Ottokhae?_ Guru Kang sebentar lagi akan datang! Dan Sehun _hyung–_ Aish! _Jinjja!_ Orang itu membuatku- Argh kepalaku." Ia memegang kepalanya yang pening.

Sekali lagi Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tadi Taehyung menelponnya dan mengatakan darurat. Tentu saja Jungkook sangat khawatir dan bergegas ketempat yang dikatakan Jungkook dan ternyata…

Yah seperti itu…

" _Hyung,_ aku akan membantumu. Ayo kita kerjakan sama-sama, _ne?_ "

Taenyung mempoutkan bibirnya, wajahnya tampannya terlihat kusut dan putus asa.

Jungkook terkekeh lalu mencium pipi Taehyung. "Semangat, sayang."

Dan seketika Taehyung tersenyum dan terlihat bersemangat. Jungkook mendesah pelan, memang Taehyung ada maunya -_-

Tbc–

.

.

 **Hai?**

 **Halo?**

 **Annyeong?**

 **Hello?**

 **Dll,**

 **Untuk pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan sangat besar besar besar. aku tau udah berapa lama aku gak lanjutin ff ini dan aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Ini bukan keinginanku… kumohon untuk mengerti… untuk kedepannya aku berjanji akan mengepost ff ini secepat mungkin.**

 **Tugas terlalu menumpuk omg T^T tolong maafkan aku… bahkan aku hampir tak sempat memegang laptop untuk beberapa bulan karena tugas menulis yang omg sangat ahh… gak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata./?**

 **Untuk beberapa…**

 **Aku ingin meminta maaf lagi, karena hanya mengepost dengan 3k words mungkin gak sepadan dengan berapa lamanya aku yang hiatus dan mungkin menghilang ._. tapi bener ._. aku juga sempat gak ada imajinasi dan bingung untuk merangkai kata-kata saat itu ;n; maafkan aku… dan aku juga maaf kalau aku masih ga bisa nulis dengan baik di chapter ini, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dichapter kedepannya…**

 **maafkan aku sekali lagi/? Dan terakhir maaf part Sehun dan Baekhyun sedikit ya memaksa gitu /? ._.**

 **Dan terakhir dari yang terakhir, apa kalian tahu hari ini apa? Sumpah entah kenapa sedih miris dan ahh gimana gitu hari ini ;n; exoluxion gak bisa nonton ;n; apa ada yang nonton? nitip salam untuk Sehun ya /? Haqhaq :vvv**

 **Dan terakhir…**

 **Terimakasih sudah tetap menunggu ff ini ._.v maaf authornya sempat ngaret ._.vvvvv dan makasih juga yang sudah memfaf/foll/review ff ini.**

 ** _dan juga maaf ff ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna jadi sangat dibutuhkan saran dan kritik dari semua readers, aku sangat menghargai apapun yang kalian ucapkan kok._**

 **Danke, Gomawo, Arigato gozaimasu, xiexie (?), Thank you, Terimakasih.**

 **XOXO~**

 **BIGTHANKS**

 ** _Semuanya~ 3_**


	6. Chapter 5 - Flashback

**OVERPROTECTIVE**

 **Chapter 5 – Special Flashback (1)**

 **Main Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre**

 **Romance | Drama | Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning!Boyxboy!Boyslove!Yaoi!Typo(s)!**

 **A/n : Hallo!**

 **Chapter 5 Overprotective Posted! Maaf baru post… semoga suka~**

 **Gimana buat kakak kakak yang lagi ngelaksanain UN/udah nyelesain? Semangat ya~!**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau ralat ni, nama band Chanyeol sc itu aku ganti glx band, lalu nama sekolah mereka Yongshin SHS.**

4K+ Words

* * *

 _9 Month ago…_

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya saat sebuah ponsel berdering. Sontak tiga lelaki yang juga berada disana ikut menoleh kearah suara. Chanyeol menatap ketiga temannya bergantian sampai ia menyadari jika ponsel yang berdering itu adalah miliknya. Dengan cepat, lelaki tinggi itu meraih ponsel yang berdering semakin nyaring.

Senyuman mengambang diwajahnya saat mata _onyx_ nya melihat deretan huruf bertuliskan ' _My Bi is calling_ '. Ia menekan tombl hijau lalu, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan yang ia sebut studio, telinga lebar lelaki itu dapat mendengar siulan menggoda dari teman-temannya.

 _Mungkin ia tak menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tak ikut dalam menggodanya._

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara segar Kota Seoul hari ini. Sebelum ia mendekatkan benda persegi panjang itu kedaun telinganya ia berdeham sebentar sebelum ia menyapa orang yang diseberang.

"Halo Bi? Merindukan seorang pangeran, 'hm?" Goda Chanyeol,

"…"

"Haha," ia tertawa renyah, "Akui saja, Bi~"

"…"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sedang tidak menggodamu~"

"…"

"Okay, okay. Ada apa sayang?"

"…"

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang ia panggil 'Bi'. Ia menoleh kebelakang menatap pintu yang bertuliskan 'Sedang latihan' lalu, kembali menatap pemandangan Kota Seoul. "Aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Apa itu sebuah ajakan kencan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Ia sangat menyukai menggoda sosok yang sedang menelponnya. Dapat ia tebak bahwa pipi orang itu sudah merah bak kepiting rebus. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan ingin mencium kedua pipi _chubby_ orang itu.

"…"

"Baiklah, sayang. Limabelas menit lagi aku akan sampai. Tunggu aku disana, Bi."

"…"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan dimatikan dulu!"

"…"

Ia menjilat bibirnya sebentar lalu tersenyum menawan –walau orang itu tak akan melihat senyumannya– lalu berkata dengan lembut. " _Saranghae_ ~"

"…"

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya, dengan setengah berlari ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tempat ia latihan bersama glx band yang sudah ia bentuk sejak mereka masih di bangku SMP.

Dengan terburu-buru ia memasuki matilda kedalam tas, Matilda adalah nama yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk gitar kesayangannya.

Kai dan Chen yang duduk dikursi pojok menyandar di tembok saling berpandangan bingung melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatapnya dingin, "Kau mau kemana Chan? Kita belum selesai, ingat?" Suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya lalu menatap ketiga temanya secara bergantian dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, kawan. Sepertinya kalian harus latihan tanpa aku hari ini."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lalu berdiri. "A, apa?! Itu tidak mungkin Chan–"

"Sudahlah Kyung." Lelaki berkulit tan memotong protesan Kyungsoo, ia mendekat kearah sang vocalist dan merangkul pundak pemuda mungil itu dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo. Dengan rasa tak rela Kai melepas rangkulannya dipundak ramping Kyungsoo lalu, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kai berdeham lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, "Kau ingin berkencan dengan kekasihmu, 'kan? Pergilah. Seorang 'uke' benci menunggu." Saran Kai dengan wink nakalnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu kembali menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Dimana akal sehatmu, Kim Jongin? Bulan depan kita akan tampil untuk mengisi acara di Genie, kau tidak memikirkan itu, 'huh?" Sanggah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan sang leader sekaligus gitaris dari glx band hanya terdiam, ia merasa bersalah kali ini. Ucapan Kyungsoo benar, ia egois kali ini. Bisa-bisanya ia mementingkan urusan pribadi dibanding urusan band yang dulu menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Ckck, Do Kyungsoo sudahlah." Chen yang daritadi diam, mulai menimpali. Baginya, hal yang wajar jika saja Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya. Mengingat leadernya itu sama sekali belum pernah berkencan dengan pemuda mungil yang mereka ketahui bernama, Baekhyun.

Ketiga pasang mata disana menatap kearah Chen yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu, menoleh kebelakang menatap kedua temannya.

"Biarkanlah hari ini leader kita bersama kekasihnya _,_ Kyung. Kesian dia. _Toh_ kekasih Chanyeol juga sahabatmu, apa salahnya membiarkan mereka berkencan selama 1 hari. Bukankah kita bisa latihan besok?"

"Dan yang aku tahu, hubungan mereka hampir satu bulan dan mereka sama sekali belum berkencan, benar begit–"

"Tunggu. Darimana kau tahu berita itu?" Kai memotong pembicaraan Chen. Lelaki bermata unta itu mendengus lalu menatap gusar kearah Kai. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Jelas saja mereka belum pernah berkencan. Chanyeol saja selalu berada distudio pada jam bebas. Bagaimana bisa mereka berkencan?" Jelas Chen. Jam bebas yang dimaksud oleh Chen itu adalah dari jam 2 sampai 9 malam. Mereka memang berada diasrama sekolah, namun Yongshin SME tidak mengkekang murid-muridnya seperti sekolah asrama lainnya. Mereka bebas berkeluyuran pada jam yang sudah ditentukan.

Kai mangut-mangut, "Kau benar juga Chen."

"Dasar bodoh," Kyungsoo menimpali. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.

Chen tak merubris ucapan Kyungsoo lalu, beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Leader, kau boleh pergi. Tapi besok kau harus meneraktir kita. Ya, minimal 2 box pizza cukup, 'kan Kai?"

"A, apa?! Ti–"

"Yup! Aku setuju dengan persyaratanmu, Chen. Haha, akhirnya besok perutku akan terisi makanan enak," Ujar Kai memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo 'lagi'. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mengapa semua temannya suka sekali memotong pembicaraannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, _"Kheol!"(Setuju)._

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, Baekhyun sudah menunggu." Chanyeol meraih tas gitarnya dan menentengnya dipunggung, sebelum Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya lagi ia dengan cepat bergegas keluar dari studio musik.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, mood laki-laki itu menurun secara drastic tiba-tiba. Dengan gusar, ia meraih tas ranselnya dan hendak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Kyung?"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu menoleh dan menatap temannya gusar, "Pulang." Dan BRAK. Tanpa menunggu ucapan Kai dan Chen, Kyungsoo berlalu.

Kai dan Chen saling berpandangan,

"Chen, apakah kau memikirkan hal yang ku fikirkan?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap kearah pintu keluar. Chen mengangguk ragu, "Kurasa,"

* * *

Lelaki mungil dengan balutan _sweeter_ berwarna _baby blue_ itu tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Saat mata _hazel_ nya tak menemukan sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan telinga peri, desahan kecil keluar dari bibir _cherry_ nya.

Jari indah nan lentiknya meraih ponsel yang berada disampingnya, ia mengecek log panggilan terakhir lalu kembali menghela nafas. Ia kembali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mengecek apakah lelaki tinggi yang daritadi ia tunggu sudah datang atau tidak.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _tenang Baek tenang mungkin sedang macet._ Batinnya menghibur dirinya yang sedang suntuk. Ia mengusap hidungnya lalu membuka aplikasi didalam ponselnya. Apa saja yang cukup dapat membunuh rasa bosannya.

Hari ini hari yang cukup _special_ untuknya. Tidak, maksudku– 'mereka', dia dan kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah satu bulan jadian. Baekhyun dan kekasihnya belum pernah berkencan karena kesibukan kekasihnya dengan bandnya, Baekhyun cukup memakluminya walau ia tak begitu menyukai musik,

Tak lama, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menutupi kedua matanya, membuat pandangannya menghitam. Ia tersenyum, dan mengusap tangan itu lembut.

" _Guess who?_ " Suara _husky_ itu terdengar digendang telinganya.

"Park Dobi!" Jawabnya senang. Ia dapat mendengar dengusan dari lelaki itu, Baekhyun terkekeh dan dengan perlahan melepas tangan yang berada dimatanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, membuat lelaki tampan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggangguk pelan, persis seperti _puppies_ fikir lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu, mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun lembut. "Kajja," Ajaknya sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kemana?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "Ice cream, 'kan?"

* * *

Sebelum pergi kekedai ice cream langganan Baekhyun, tentu mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati wahana taman bermain. Ng,… sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun. Ia merengek kepada Chanyeol saat matanya menangkap ayunan dan wahana permainan lainnya. Chanyeol yang notebenenya lelaki yang tak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun –apalagi dengan _puppy eyes_ nya _–_ hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menemani Baekhyun bermain.

Chanyeol juga tidak menolak saat Baekhyun meminta dirinya untuk mendorong ayunan Baekhyun dari belakang. Sungguh kekasihnya terlihat seperti anak kecil,

Namun, itu hanya sebentar…

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja suntuk saat sedang asik-asiknya bermain ayunan, gerombolan gadis –dan juga lelaki- genit datang meminta tanda tangan, berfoto dan tak sedikit yang menggoda kekasihnya.

Ditambah Baekhyun kesal bukan main saat Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat tulus. Hey, apa salahnya Baek?

Bukan seperti itu. Ia benci. Menurutnya senyuman Chanyeol yang merespon mereka seperti itu terlihat bahwa Chanyeol senang digoda oleh gadis dan lelaki tadi.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memandang nanar kearah semangkuk _ice cream_ berukuran jumbo didepannya. Hanya menatap, tanpa ingin menyentuhnya. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan ditatap bingung oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Bi? _Ice cream_ nya sudah meleleh, kau tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya?" Chanyeol bertanya, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tak menyentuh _ice cream_ yang selalu menjadi _favorite_ Baekhyun.

" _O, oppa?_ "

Keduanya menoleh kearah suara, lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Fan lagi!

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap fannya yang terlihat malu-malu, tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang sudah panas didepannya. "Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Ah, dan berfoto bersama?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapinya –Chanyeol adalah orang yang murah senyum terhadap fansnya, okay. "Tentu," Jawab Chanyeol. Gadis itu berseru dan memberikan Chanyeol sebuah majalah dan bolpoin. Glx band memang hanya band sekolahan namun mereka cukup terkenal dikota Seoul karena sering memenangkan perlombaan dan tak sedikit yang menjadikan mereka model sampul majalah.

"Siapa namamu?"

 _What?_ Baekhyun melongo lalu mendengus. Sial! Ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menanya nama pada fan. Mau apa 'huh? Tergoda? _Andwee….._

Gadis itu menjerit tertahan dengan jari-jarinya menutupi mulutnya, ia melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan karena ditanyai nama oleh idolanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah gadis itu, _kekanakan_ cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kim Hyemi," jawabnya,

"Nama yang indah," puji Chanyeol. Pipi gadis itu memerah padam mendapat pujian dari Chanyeol. Ugh, sumpah Baekhyun ingin sekali berendam didalam sebaskom es batu sekarang(?). Berlebihan, Baek…

Hyemi mengambil tanda tangan itu dan memegang tangan Chanyeol erat, ia menatap Chanyeol berbinar, "Terimakasih, _Oppa_! Ung, foto?" Hyemi menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatap memohon kearahnya, " _Oppa!_ Bisakah kau mengambil gambarku dan Chanyeol _oppa_? _Please~_ "

"Kenapa harus aku?" Jawab Baekhyun tak suka. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepas genggaman Hyemi. Ia menatap tak enak kekasihnya, ia lalu menoleh kearah Hyemi. "Hyemi- _ya._ _Mianhae, oppa_ harus pulang. Fotonya lain kali, ya."

"T, tapi–"

Wajah gadis itu terlihat kecewa. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berdiri, sebelum menarik tangan Baekhyun, ia mengusak kepala gadis itu pelan. "Maaf ya." Ujarnya lalu berlalu pergi.

* * *

Baekhyun kini duduk diambal bulu berwarna-warni dengan Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya. Mereka tak berdua saja, melainkan ada Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk disisi kiri mereka –menjadi penengah. Setelah aksi Chanyeol yang kabur dari Hyemi –fansnya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun meminta untuk cepat-cepat kembali keasrama.

Diperjalan tadi, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat dengan kaki dihentakkan dan Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya dan menatap pasangan itu secara bergantian. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan pasangan ini mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, bibirnya ia kerucutkan tanda kesal dan menatap nyalang kearah pemuda tinggi didepannya. "Dia yang mulai!"

"Bi, mereka hanya fans. Aku melakukan itu hanya sekedar seorang idola kepada fans. Tidak lebih!" Chanyeol mencoba membela diri, meyakinkan lelaki mungil didepannya.

"Fans? Tersenyum, memberikan _wink_ bodohmu, lalu memuji mereka?!"

"Bi, itu wajar. Aku harus bersikap baik terhadap fansku. Tanpa mereka aku tak akan seperti ini," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau tak mengerti diriku, Yoda!"

"Baek–"

"Sudah cukup!" Lelaki bermata bulat itu berteriak, jenuh dengan pertengkaran keduanya, pasangan itu membungkam mulutnya, kedua pasang mata itu kompak menatap Kyungsoo takut-takut. Percayalah, Kyungsoo yang sedang marah sangat mengerikan.

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka kearah Baekhyun, menusuk kearah manic hazel milik Bakhyun, membuat lelaki cantik itu menunduk takut sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "Byun Baekhyun, kau kekanakan. Kami seorang idola itu adalah hal yang wajar kami lakukan jika berada disekitar fans. Kau adalah kekasihnya dan seorang fans lebih penting daripada seorang kekasih. Tanpa fans kami tidak akan seperti sekarang." Sindir Kyungsoo dingin, perkataan Kyungsoo yang frontal itu cukup menusuk dada Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkata sekarasar ini padanya.

Lalu, lelaki bermata _doe_ itu mengalihkan padangan kearah Chanyeol, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang tak kala menusuknya. "Dan kau! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Keluar menggunakan masker atau topi. kau itu sangat mudah dikenali. Ah, mulutku hampir berbusa memberitahumu, Chan!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya lalu, masuk(?) kedalam selimutnya, melanjuti tidurnya tadi. Ia sangat lelah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat bengong, ia menjilat bibirnya lalu dengan perlahan mendekati kekasih mungilnya. Ia hendak mengusap rambut Baekhyun namun, dengan cepat lelaki mungil itu menepisnya kasar. Jangan harap Baekhyun memaafkanmu semudah itu, Chan. _No no no_.

Baekhyun ikut bangkit dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang ditinggali Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas kasar dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sebelum ia menembak Baekhyun, ia tak pernah tahu jika sifat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Kyung~"

"…"

"Kyungie~"

"…"

Kyungsoo tak merespon panggilan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menopang dagunya diranjang sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertupi selimut tebal. " _Penguin~"_

Oke, Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap dingin kearah Baekhyun, entah setiap melihat wajah Baekhyun. Amarahnya akan terus memuncak.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," protes Kyungsoo tidak suka.

" _Wae_? _Penguin_ cocok untukmu, atau _owl?_ "

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap merasa bersalah kearah sahabatnya. " _Mianhae,_ Kyung. A- aku hanya ingin menghiburmu…" lirih Baekhyun, ia menunduk takut.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, terkadang ia juga tak enak saat Baekhyun begini. Ia melembutkan tatapannya kearah Baekhyun lalu menarik nafas dalam kembali dan menjilat bibirnya,

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Tidur bersama?"

* * *

Lelaki tinggi itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap kearah jendela, memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang menghembusnya.

"Hey, bung. Biasanya kalau kau menginap dikamar kami, kau pasti ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Lelaki berkulit tan yang sedang fokus menekan-nekan tombol stick ps dan matanya yang menatap kearah televisi. Sedikit pemberitahuan, mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana bisa disekolah asrama muridnya diperbolehkan untuk membawa ps dan sejenisnya, tentu hanya anak yang cukup nakal yang ahli dalam menyembunyikan sebuah barang yang bisa melakukannya –Chen.

Lelaki yang berada disamping pemuda tan itu mengangguk membenarkan, "Benar, dan juga kali ini jangan aku lagi yang tidur dengan lelaki itu. percayalah! Kyungsoo yang sedang marah bahkan melebihi wanita yang sedang _pms_." Ujarnya berlebihan.

Chanyeol mendengus, ia yang semula berdiri disamping jendela mendekat kearah kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bermain ps lalu menjitak kepala mereka satu persatu. Dan mereka berdua meringis kuat sambil mengusap kepalanya akibat hadiah cinta dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sang pelaku hanya menarik nafas dan duduk ditengah mereka dan menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa. "Ini lebih parah dari Kyungsoo yang sedang marah." Ujarnya tak semangat.

Ia menatap kosong kearah televisi, tubuhnya seketika lemas. Baekhyun yang ngambek benar-benar mengerikan. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, saat ia hendak menidurkan tubuhnya diranjangnya suara Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya. Dan dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus teriakan Baekhyun, pemuda mungil nan cantik itu menghusir Chanyeol dari kamarnya. Ufh, ia menghela nafas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama saja, batinnya. Sama-sama mengerikan saat mengambek.

Kedua temannya menatap Chanyeol penasaran, mereka melupakan game mereka dan lebih tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chen penasaran.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar ChenKai lalu memejamkan matanya, "Aku bertengkar dengan Baekhyun."

"Bertengkar? Wah, parah. Kau mencoba memperkosa anak itu lalu, Baekhyun berlari kekamarmu dan melapor ke Kyungsoo, begitu?" Tebak Chen lagi. Kai dan Chanyeol sontak menatap tajam kearah temannya yang berotak mesum itu. Hipotesa macam apa itu?

"Hilangkan otak mesummu itu, _Byuntae_. ( _Byuntae_ adalah mesum, pervert, cabul)" sindir Kai dengan mata memicing, Chen mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya malas. " _Heol,_ kau harus bercermin dulu, Kkamjong. Siapa yang setiap malam selalu membaca majalah porno huh?"

"Begitu, begitu kau juga membacanya." Cibir Kai.

"Kai, aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu. Chan, ceritakan semuanya pada kami!" Chen mendesak Chanyeol.

"Entahlah aku bingung dengannya, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terlihat sensitif. Bahkan ia selalu marah jika aku berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya."

"Seperti kemarin lusa, aku dan Kyungsoo sedang ketoko buku bersama. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana cintanya Kyungsoo terhadap buku? Aku hanya menemaninya saja dan Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi,

Kedua teman Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pantas saja tadi Kyungsoo terlihat marah saat Chanyeol hendak berkencan dengan kekasihnya, ternyata si vocalist galak mereka itu sedang marah pada kekasih Chanyeol.

"Jadi itu alasan Kyungsoo marah saat kau diajak kencan dengan Baekhyun?" Chen yang memang dasarnya 'selalu ingin tahu' bertanya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ditanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Huh? Kalian orang pertama yang ku beritahu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai dan Chen saling berhadapan. "Chen, benar apa yang ku fikirkan?"

Chen mengangguk pelan "Sepertinya, ya Kai."

"Hey kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?!"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo sembari menggerak-gerakkan telapak kakinya kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari kegiatan. Kamar itu sangat sepi hanya suara dentingan jam yang terdengar teratur ditelinga Baekhyun. ia menoleh kekanan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tidur sambil memunggunginya.

Sejak kepergian Chanyeol tadi– umh, Baekhyun menghusir Chanyeol tadi, Kyungsoo berubah semakin dingin dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda maniak eyeliner itu. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memanggil sahabatnya.

"Kyung? Kau sudah tidur?" Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidur batinnya.

Ia menghela nafas, padahal tujuannya kesini adalah ingin berlama-lama dengan sahabatnya. Sudah satu bulan hubungannya merenggang. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda bermata _doe_ itu sangat sulit untuk dihubungi, entah apa yang dilakukan lakukan oleh pria itu sehingga melupakan Baekhyun –mungkin tidak sampai melupakan _sih_. Namun, Baekhyun tidak ingin berfikiran negatif. Setelah ia mendengar curhatan Chanyeol yang selalu latihan akhir-akhir ini karena menjadi _guest star_ disalah satu sekolah tetangga, Baekhyun berfikir Kyungsoo sibuk dengan bandnya.

Baekhyun sangat mengetahui kebiasaan Kyungsoo, pria yang memiliki ambisi tinggi, selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik dan dari setiap apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Tak heran lelaki itu terlalu sibuk, dan Baekhyun sebagai sahabat yang pengertian mencoba untuk mengerti dan memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya.

Dan juga, Sudah 2 minggu ini, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung kekamar atau menginap dikamarnya. Biasanya sahabatnya itu akan berkunjung kekamar Baekhyun sekali seminggu atau lebih. Maklum, Baekhyun tinggal sendiri dikamarnya, _roomate_ nya telah pindah ke Amerika dan menimbah ilmu di Negara _Paman Sam_ , tak jarang Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol akan menginap dikamarnya.

Bicara tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bersalah dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Sedang apakah laki-laki itu? Apa dia sudah makan? Tadi mereka belum sempat untuk makan dan Baekhyun takut jika _magh_ laki-laki itu kambuh. Chanyeol memiliki penyakit _magh_ , sehingga Baekhyun harus selalu mengingati laki-laki itu untuk makan.

Dan juga ia benar-benar merasa bersalah mengusir lelaki itu, seharusnya ia sadar diri kamar siapa ini. Mengapa ia menghusir tuan rumah? Baekhyun bodoh.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap temannya lagi, "Kyung?" Panggilnya lagi. Dan tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Kyung." Aku Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku, Kyung.. _Saranghae, kkk._ " Baekhyun merasa matanya mulai berat, dengan perlahan kelopak matanya mulai menutupi manic hazel indahnya, sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur ia mengatakan sesuatu, " _sweet dreams, owlie_ " ujarnya pelan dan tulus, dan matanya benar-benar rapat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, lelaki yang daritadi ia ajaki bicara mendengar semua ucapannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. " _sweet dreams too, Bacon_."

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri koridor lantai 2, dimana kelas 11 berada. Kepalanya ia tengokkan kekanan dan kekiri, mencari-cari sosok yang tak begitu ia kenal namun cukup ia ketahui.

Tadi malam, setelah curhat panjang lebar dengan kedua sahabatnya. Kai menyarankan agar Chanyeol bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar mendapatkan maaf darinya, namun langsung dibantah Chen yang dikenal paling bisa memikat hati wanita –dan uke. Chen menyarankan agar Chanyeol bertanya pada orang terdekat Baekhyun, yaitu sepupu Baekhyun yang berada dibanku kelas 11, tepatnya adik kelas mereka. Chen juga menegaskan bahwa sepupu Baekhyun pasti tau apa favorite Baekhyun dan bagaimana cara menangani pemuda mungil itu agar tidak ngambek lagi.

Sepanjang ia berjalan, ia dapat mendengar pekikan, pujian yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki cantik kelas 11 –namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyunnya masih lebih cantik–, ia tak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap mengedarkan padangan.

"Chanyeol _hyung_?" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Chanyeol menoleh dan ia tersenyum sumrigah mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat mendekati laki-laki yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas 11-D yang sedang merangkul seorang lelaki manis.

"Kau sedang apa disini, _hyung?_ "

"Taehyung, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Hah?"

* * *

Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung, ia merasakan lega telah mengeluarkan semua masalahnya. Ia meraih cangkir berisi _cappuccino_ dan menyuruputnya perlahan lalu, ia menatap Taehyung penuh harap. Saat ini mereka berdua berada dikafetaria sekolah.

Taehyung menatap lekat kearah Chanyeol, "Kau berpacaran dengan sepupuku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu, Taehyung berdecih dan mendumel pelan –tentu bukan pada Chanyeol.

"Si bacon itu tak pernah bercerita padaku!"

"Kau tidak mengunjungi vestival sekolah?" Dan sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia memijit pelipisnya, pantas saja anak ini tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Taehyung,

Chanyeol memasang wajah putus asa, ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Taehyung berfikir sejenak lalu menyenderkan punggungnya kesenderan kursi, "Muda saja,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau cuku–"

"Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Taehyung. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum sumrigah, syukurlah Baekhyunnya sudah tak marah padanya. Iapun bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendekat." Dingin. Baekhyun berujar dengan dingin. Ia menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

"Untuk apa kau bersama sepupuku? Selingkuh?!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup nyaring. Beruntung kafetaria kali ini cukup sepi, sehingga tak banyak yang memperhatikan mereka.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berfikiran seperti itu? _Heol,_ ia masih waras. Masih waras menyukai seorang uke cantik, yaitu Baekhyun seorang. Dan juga, mengapa Baekhyun selalu berfikiran tidak-tidak setiap ia ketangkapan berdua dengan orang lain. Tapi ini berbeda, Oh astaga! Taehyung adalah sepupunya bisa-bisanya Baekhyun begini,

"Baek–"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjelaskan, pemuda mungil itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membeku, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu mengejar Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol hendak mengejar Baekhyun, Taehyung menghentikannya. Chanyeol mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia terus menatap pintu kafetaria tempat Baekhyun keluar tadi, terkadang ia tak bisa mengerti jalan fikiran Baekhyun.

"Bodoh," cibir Taehyung. Lelaki itu mendengus lalu memutar matanya malas, penyakit overprotektif sepupunya kumat lagi. Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol,

"Tolong mengerti dia, _hyung_. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjalani sebuah hubungan. Dia memang bodoh, aku sebagai wali meminta maaf atas perlakuannya." Kata Taehyung. Mungkin jika Baekhyun mendengarnya Taehyung tak akan selamat. :)

Chanyeol diam tak merespon ucapan Taehyung. Ia masih terus menatap kearah pintu kafetaria. Sebelum adik kelasnya pergi, lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum lega.

"Terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol setelah tubuh Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu kafetaria.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema disepanjang koridor yang cukup sepi, ia terus berlari mengikuti kemana Baekhyun berlari. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan berlari semakin kencang. Tak mau kalah, Kyungsoo semakin memperlebar langkahnya –walau itu cukup sulit– untuk menghentikan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menampar pipi Baekhyun keras hingga laki-laki itu tersungkur dan menabrak tembok, Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang perih.

"Hh, Kau hh,… bodoh,,?!" Hardik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak membungkuk mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah karena terlalu kencang berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam akibat marah, ia menatap nyalang kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir Chanyeol selingkuh dengan Taehyung, 'hah?!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun memegang tembok dan mencoba berdiri, ia menatap Kyungsoo terluka.

"Kau hh,, membelanya?! Bahkan hh,, j, jelas-jelas… mereka berdua dikafetaria bersama, Kyung! D, dia tak serius padaku!"

Kyungsoo kembali menampar pipi Baekhyun keras, membuat laki-laki itu kembali tersungkur. Ia mendesah kencang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa fikiran Baekhyun terlalu pendek. Apa yang ada difikiran Baekhyun sehingga ia berfikiran kalau lelaki itu menyelingkuhinya, dan juga jika Chanyeol tak serius padanya mungkin mereka sudah putus dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Kau gila?! Apa semua orang yang sedang berdua dikatakan 'berpacaran' atau 'selingkuh'?! Diamana kau taruh otak cerdasmu itu?!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan penekanan.

Ucapan Kyungsoo menjadi tamparan keras bagi Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Ia hanya takut kehilangan Chanyeol, tidak lebih.

"Sepupumu itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan apa kau masih berfikir jika dia selingkuh?! Dimana akal sehatmu?!"

Baekhyun tetap diam dan terus menangis, Kyungsoo benar. Harusnya dia tak berfikiran seperti itu terhadap sepupu dan kekasihnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Hidungnya merah dan matanya bengkak karena menangis. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tak tega. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu, berjongkok.

Ia mengusap air mata yang masih bersisa dipipi Baekhyun, "Berbaikanlah pada Chanyeol, Baek." Saran Kyungsoo. Lembut. Tak ada lagi ucapan keras, kasar yang dilontarkan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sangat berarti baginya, ia dapat menjadi orang tua, kakak dan sahabat sekaligus untuk Baekhyun. ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini. Ia menyesal telah berburuk sangka pada sahabat yang begitu baik padanya.

Tak sadar, air matanya kembali menetes, ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, "M, mian…" lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

 _Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf._

* * *

Setelah berfikir matang-matang, Baekhyun bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada dimeja nakas dan menekan tombol call dikontak Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibirnya cukup kuat, hatinya dag-dig-dug menunggu telepon tersambung. Katakanlah Baekhyun pengecut, ia terlalu malu meminta maaf langsung didepan wajah Chanyeol karena tingkahnya yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kekanak-kanakan.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sed–"_ Baekhyun memutus sambungan dan menghela nafas, apa Chanyeol marah padanya sampai-sampai tak ingin menjawab teleponnya? Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kelantai, air matanya kembali keluar. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai bahunya berguncang hebat. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol membencinya? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bosan padanya? _Andwe…_ Ia takut…

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk, ia mengusap air matanya kasar. Saat ini ia tak ingin menerima tamu dan hendak melanjutkan acara menangisnya, tapi ketukan pintu kamarnya semakin keras dan brutal mengganggunya. Dengan enggan dan malas, mau tak mau ia berjalan malas kearah pintu dan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

Dan air matanya semakin deras keluar dari manik mata indahnya.

"Hikks… Chanyeol…"

 _Tbc–_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah, akhirnya chapter 5 update! Yuhoo! Semoga suka, kkk~ Oh ya, terimakasih yang masih setia menunggu ff ini ;) gak nyangka banyak yang suka~ saranghae~ 3**

 **Seperti yang saya janjikan sebelum2nya kalo ff ini bakal jadi alur maju-mundur/?. Nah ini udah dikasih flashbacknya~. Btw, jujur saya kurang faham juga sih sama namanya alur maju, mundur atau campuran. Tapi yang saya ingat beginilah namanya alur campuran/? Kalau salah maafkeun lah saya :'D. manusia adalah tempatnya salah /wiss/**

 **Ung, dan juga makasih ya yang sudah memfaf/foll/rev ff ini dan makasih juga semua kritik &saran yang kalian kasih ke saya, saya akan mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik yang seperti kalian inginkan. Saya sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin mengubah dan memperbaiki cara menulis saja… tapi mohon maaf jika masih kurang baik karena saya bukanlah orang yang pro, saya sangat hobby menulis sih sebenarnya tapi saya bukan orang yang pro dalam bidang menulis /eh :'D**

 **Dan juga~**

 **Review kalian selalu ngebuat saya senyam-senyum sendiri xD dan kadang sampe senyum 7jari.g pen ngalahin Chanyeol :v.**

 **Terakhir…**

 **Ff ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna jadi sangat dibutuhkan kritik &saran dari readers semua, aku sangat menghargai apa yang kalian ucapkan kok~**

 **Danke, gomawo, airgatogozaimasu, xiexie(?), Thank you, terimakasih~.**

 ** _XOXO~_**

 ** _Bigthanks :_**

 ** _[guest][CindiWhitesides][Sebut Saja B][septianaditya1997][leon][Sfa30][parklili][Restikadina][parkbyunxoxo][RDRD ChanBaek][vietrona chan][kmkr2728][rhenaaakifa][bapexo][SeiraCBHS][Chany][ByunSehun][park yubi][7hunhanm][Oh Yuri][sunsehunee][guest(2)]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[winter park chanchan][rydeer][guest][parklili][guest(2)][SeiraCBHS][Choco chipz][bbkhyn][bichan18][guest(3)][cbhs][RDRD ChanBaek][istiqomahpark01][chanbaekssi][Misunnie][Babywolf Jonginnie'Kim][shilla20][vietrona chan][juli][xiuminbae][LyWoo][Park884][Guest(4)][penarusa][jjk][byunbacon][fvirliani][Dewi852][Chany][nb][dewiarum08][Ziayu][miss horvishy][byunbaekssi][guest(5)][Park Di An][chanbaekqiss][byunbaebybaechu][CBHHS][Real792]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[popyanzz][septianaditya1997][Choco chipz][aaa][byunbaebybaechu][LyWoo][TitikduabintangbuatKYUMIN][guest][keziaf][kmkr2728][dewiarum08][rhenaaakifa][Lussia Archery][ayumahefa][pinkeuxo][kimhaneul19][Byun Sehun][vietrona chan][Meli Channie][chanbaekqiss][YGFanmain][Puji942][Park587][sehun2502][istiqomahpark01][Vela715][Real792][rydeer][ne][Elene][Princesspcy][guest(2)][guest(3)][miss horvilshy][hunbek shipper][Yulistiana504][xxcbaekido][guest(4)][beki0605][beki 0605][guest(5)][overdosehun][Bae][Phoenix Hua][RDRD ChanBaek][fvirliani][Valiens][Irene][bloodskull-kira][cbhs][strangerxlh][nam mingyu][duren][Byun595]_**

 ** _:3_**

.

.

[10/04/16]


End file.
